Dragonball Evolution: The Retold Story
by Rojoneo
Summary: A twist on the live action movie we all seen and were a little disappointed in but now I am doing this story some justice! I am rewriting the story and adding and changing parts of the story for our reading enjoyment! So Please Enjoy this new twist on the Dragonball Evolution story and I hope you enjoy it as we follow both Goku and now Reyoto through high school and stop Piccolo.
1. Intro and Cast

Dragonball Evolution: The Retold Story

A while back I saw the movie and thought 'WHAT THE HELL?!' They cut out some of the good chracters! The way it was directed was kind of bad and that Great Ape thing drew the line for me so now I am doing this story some justice with a lot of twists and if this story goes well I will try to make a sequel and here just for your amusement is the cast of all the Z-Fighters and Saiyan from the movie and who should have made an appearance and will in this story.

Justin Chatwin – Goku

Jamie Chung - Chi Chi

Emmy Rossum – Bulma

Chow Yun Fat – Roshi

Joon Park – Yamcha

James Marsters – Piccolo

Shaobo Qin – Krillin

Timothy Olyphant – Tien

Bee Vang - Chaotzu

Ray Park – Raditz

Nathan Jones – Nappa

Matt Mullins – Vegeta

Tanit Phoenix – Kora (Reyoto Sister)

Channing Tatum – Reyoto

Françoise Yip - Naomi

(For Frieza I have no idea any suggestions? Oh an as a side note all long haired Saiyan now have short spiky hair with small pony tails since I can't picture real life actors with that much hair and fighting with them.)

So this will be released once all my other stories get

somewhere and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Piccolo Return

_**Chapter One: Piccolo Return**_

_"In an ancient time Earth was nearly destroyed, not by man but by gods from the sky, seven mystics banded together to fight the invaders they created the Dragon Balls!"_

Somewhere deep in space a teenager in Saiyan armor and wearing a scouter with his tail wrapped around his waist walked down the hall with his spiky black hair and a small ponytail in the back of his head as he pushed typed in some numbers on a keypad and a door swung opened as he walked in to see a boy quickly jump away from the girl as he growled.

"I warned you what would happen if I caught you in my room or near my sister again Raditz!" the boy growled.

"Brother please I invited him besides you need to get going Freiza wanted you gone an hour ago" the girl said.

"Kora I don't know how long I will be gone but if I come back to find you tried anything funny with my sister Raditz I will personally castrate you! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir Commander Reyoto sir!" he said mockingly as Reyoto growled.

"Kora I am putting my trust in you, you better not sleep with this trash or so help me there will be hell to pay!" Reyoto growled.

"Just go!" Kora said.

"I know what will solve this, Nappa! Vegeta!" Reyoto yelled going out into the hall.

"What?" Nappa said as the large bald man stepped out into the hall with the short spiky haired Saiyan Prince.

"This better be good" Vegeta said.

"Keep Raditz away from my sister or I will inform Frieza of your little experimenting with his private stash of wine and I will tell him of your sneaking out every night my prince" Reyoto said.

"Fine we'll keep the brat away" Nappa said.

"Hmph, resorting to blackmail well played enjoy the freedom you have" Vegeta smirked.

"All I need to do is go undercover and find the Saiyans hiding out there how hard can playing a High School student be?" Reyoto smirked as he headed to the space pods.

-18 Years Ago on Earth-

An elderly man looks to be in his late 40's early 50's wears traditional feudal Japan clothes with a modernized twist and a silvering grey beard this is Gohan Son, the ex-student of the world renowned Master Mutent Roshi, one of the only two students to be taught under him, Roshi himself studied under the wing of Master Mutaito.

Gohan plows the fields of his farm in the style of the feudal era then a loud woosh was heard as a Meteor shoots past the farm and into the far of valley of Mount Paozu.

"Oh my...god!" Gohan said as he drops his garden rake and begins running immediately.

Later that day Gohan arrives to the crash site, fire surrounds the area and he observes the rounded object thought to be a meteor.

Gohan puts the palms of his hands together and then with a woosh he thrust them forward a bright string of light burst through them and before our own eyes the fire is blown out.

Gohan climes down into the crater and he puts his hands on a rounded part of the object.

"What're you?"

Several beeps were then heard as a part of the ship opens up before Gohan's eyes revealing this mysterious object to be in fact a space ship.

"Good god I've never seen a spaceship like this before" Gohan said as he studies it more thoroughly and looks inside to see a beautiful little baby boy with spiky black hair and a long brown tail this is young baby Goku as Gohan smiles then next to the ship Gohan sees an Orange Ball with Four stars the Dragon Ball.

-Seventeen Years Later-

A Saiyan Space Pod fly's down and crashes into the woods with a loud boom then in a large crater the pod opened up as the Saiyan Warrior Reyoto stepped out and looked around.

"Better get to work" Reyoto said hitting a button on a remote to make the ship fly back to space as he began to head into the forest and too a city filled with lights.

-Present Day-

Outside Grandpa Gohan Cottage Goku is now exactly 17 years and 364 days old and standing away is Gohan his adoptive Grandfather's Cottage in a classic Kung Fupose.

Gohan stands in a similar pose aged more he now looks like he's in his late 60's early 70's.

"Are you ready Goku?" Gohan smiles.

"As ready as ever grandpa!" Goku smirks as they smash into each other their knees grinding against each other.

"Is that all you got Grandpa?" Goku said.

"HUH! You wish junior!" Gohan chuckles then this time they crash both their knees together the force echoes throughout the Mountains as they hit the other's fist smashing into each other as they push themselves against each other with blue aura surging through their bodies, they both grunt at the heavy force.

"You've been learning Goku, very nicely, you were able to handle my Ki attack" Gohan said.

"Thanks plenty more of that to come" Goku smiles.

"Oh really hot shot? What about school? You know you have an hour to get ready" Gohan said as Goku freezes.

"I know I better go get ready grandpa" Goku said.

"Your excused, you trained very well today Goku" Gohan said then Goku throws in a sucker punch and Gohan counters it into a trade, punch for punch they both leap back and scream charging each other.

-One Spar Later-

Goku rides through the parking lot on his Nymbus Bike heading towards his class he bunny hops over a pillar.

"Emi? Emi!? Emi!?Goku stops his bike in front of the school's entrance and looks over at a blonde student in a green track jacket and blue jeans this is Weaver a close friend of Goku he rides over to him stopping right in front of him.

"Hey Weaver have you seen emi?" Goku asked.

"Uhh...umm...I..." Weaver began as a car horn honks they turn to see a yellow mustang-ish like car updated to look like it's from 2020 pulls into the school parking lot and parks near the front of the building license plate reads "city of the future."

Out of the car steps an 18 year old High school Student of African America decent dressed like a cross bread between a jock and a prep this is Carey Fuller, smug annoying arrogant higher than mighty attitude a total spaz but somehow popular.

Goku looks at him sickened they've been enemies since the beginning of elementary school.

Goku's fist tighten he's angry, Carey always finds a way to ruin his day.

Carey walks over to the other side and opens the door for Emi Kirsky also African American cute the high school popular prep girl, Goku's now ex-girlfriend.

Goku stares at her shocked feeling like he had been stabbed straight in the back, feeling like Romeo did when he had been denied by Rosaline.

They walk up to the front entrance were Goku and Weaver stand Emi looks like she feels horrible for being near Goku.

Carey pushes Goku away from Emi "Move it Monkey Boy..."

Emi gets in between them as she turns to look at Goku

"I am really sorry about this Goku."

"Me too...Carry grabs her and pulls her with him.

"Why are you sorry about being away from Monkey Boy... your with me now baby."

As Carey and Emi enter the building she looks back at Goku and mouths "I AM SORRY" Goku's eyes water just a little bit.

Weaver puts his hand Goku's shoulder for comfort.

"I am sorry man... I really am I didn't know that would happen, hey look it's a new beginning there's plenty of fish in the sea you know what I'm saying?"

"Please man... just, please don't I have other things to worry about I'll have her out of my head in no time" Goku said as they head inside and rolling in on a motor cycle a masked rider glances at Goku as he parks his vehicle and removes his helmet to reveal no one or than Reyoto who smirks.

"There you are Kakarot" he smirks.

-World History with Mr. Kingery's Room 248-

Mr. Kingery, heavy set tall balding man with glasses and a very poindexter-ish appearance, sits at his desk in the front of the class.

Goku sits in his seat in the back of the class doodling on the back of his note book a round ball like object a Dragon Ball, the four-star Dragon Ball.

"The Dragon Ball legend says that the Eternal Dragon Shen Long" Mr. Kingery as some of the students laughed, "Also known as Parunga or as he is commonly called in our civilization Shenron, rises during the high eclipse that is caused when the seven Dragon Balls are gathered together and at this time the Dragon is all powerful, any way legends say that if you collect all seven and summon him he will grant you one wish of your chosen desire, anything you want…..Goku he knows what I'm talking about don't you-" Kingery turns to Goku "Goku? Goku?"

Goku sits at his desk half asleep imagining his Grandfather's four star Dragon Ball In front of him then wakes up when a loud slam of Kingery slamming a yardstick down on his desk and wakes him from his haze.

"Oh yeah... yes sir I know the legend of the Dragon Balls, Shenron and all that" Goku said as the kids laugh at Goku knowing he wasn't paying attention while a few seats away Reyoto sat studying Goku.

'Dragon balls? How ridiculous if they were real I would use it to kill that bastard by now' Reyoto thought.

-Lunch Time in Orange Star High Cafeteria-

Goku sits at his groups table reading a comic book labeled "Akira Toriyama's Blue Dragon" he studies it intensely finally he sets it down and sighs while Weaver sits across the table in front of Goku.

"Why so glum chum? You're not devouring the cafeteria like you usually do. I'm surprised you're not fat by now by the way you eat, even with all that training so why so glum?" Weaver asked.

"Bad day nothing good has happened all day really" Goku said.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday you turn 18 Gohan's supposed to let you enter the World of Martial Arts Biggest Tournament the International Tenkaichi Budokai."

:Grandpa Gohan probably won't let me go to it my grades suck only one A+ this whole year." Goku said.

"Hey at least you have a steady A+ I'd be thankful for it anyway that totally sucks man I was hopping to catch you in the Final Round of it Kicking last year's Winner's Butt!"

"I don't know I think Hercule is going to retire he's thirty or forty and every girl throws herself at him. it'd be suicide for him to keep it up."

"Mr. Satan himself retire? Get out of town! Well can you go to the Youth Festival Tonight?"

"If I can resist fighting the rest of the day then yeah I can go."

"What'd Gohan say about it?"

"He said 'don't fight be good and you're allowed to go'."

"So who're you going with?  
"I don't really know, I was going to go with Emi but you know..."

"I'll ask a couple of ladies out for us I'm su-" Weaver began as Goku cuts him off.

"No, I don't think so."

"C'mon at least let me set you upon a blind date?"

"Shavon, Emma, Jamie, and Eriko said: 'no' that's just today" Goku said as Weaver mouths 'wow.'

"The girls here don't really like you wait what about-" he began as Goku shakes his head no as the end of the day bell rings.

"At least try to enjoy the half day man, see ya later to pick you up."

"Ok man" Goku waves at Weaver as Weaver waves back.

A little bit a ways Reyoto tossed his tray mountain of food in the garbage as he watch Goku and began to follow.

-Somewhere in a Desert-

An elderly man short salt and peppered beard short crew cut graying hair, wearing raggedy beggar clothes and the coolest pair of shades ever! The man walks up to the Mystic Temple of the Dragon a very Aztec like temple, over the entrance looms a large Desert stone Dragon Head.

The old man looks at the large dragon head he takes off his shades and drops at attered jacket, he gives a sheep-ish grin.

"The never change."

The man enters the room where six monks sit around a table two the most noticeable Master Mutaito an old man African American looks very wise and very peaceful barely looking alive and another one in his 60's with black hair a black mustache he calls himself Shen (A.N. yes I know this is wrong appearances but I am going by what the movie did this is like another universe so I guess Master Mutaito is alive and apparently African American in this universe so just go with it."

"Welcome my student, Master Roshi... how was your journey" Master Mutaito said.

Master Roshi walks over to the table and joins the monks he bows then sits at the vacant seat.

"We the seven mystics have joined again the first time in over one hundred years, how are you Master Mutaito, Master Shen, Tsuru have your students taken better use of your crane style?" Roshi asked as Tsuru a bald monk scouls Master Roshi.

"Now we've not been called here to squabble amongst each other, we're meeting for very important reasons" Master Mutaito said.

"So is it true what we've heard, Piccolo is free and is seeking revenge" Roshi said.

"Not only that but he is seeking the Dragon Balls but we do not know why we do know that we have very little time to stop him" Master Mutaito said.

TSURU: "Master Mutaito my students are more than willing to fight Piccolo's evil forces, Roshi doesn't even have a pupil" Tsuru said.

"True Tsuru but he will, he knows who the "one" is, from the prophecy" Shen said.

"Why don't we collect the DragonBalls and seal Piccolo away again?" Roshi asked.

"It's too dangerous. Piccolo already has the One-star ball in his possession the only way Roshi is to find the chosen one" Master Mutaito said.

"Master, you said I know who the chosen one is how do I know him?" Roshi asked.

"You're old Pupil Gohan Son, find his Grandson" Master Mutaito said.

"Goku?" Roshi said as Master Mutaito nods.

"Mount Pouza" Mutaito said as Roshi nods in agreement.

"I shall travel to Mount Pouza and find Goku, I've already agreed to train him for the International Tenkaichi Budokai, but now I'll have to bring him here to train" Roshi said as the monks nod.

"Why risk the fate of the world on Roshi?" Shen asked.

"You're just jealous that these so-called students which consist of a bald guy with the three eyes and the talking puppet which aren't powerful enough to fight Lord Piccolo" Roshi said as Tsuru chuckles and Master Roshi turns to leaves.

"Protect your Dragon Ball Roshi" Master Mutaito said.

"You protect yours from Piccolo if he gets the Two star ball we're in trouble" Roshi said.

"We'll try our best" Master Mutaito said as Roshi cocks a half smiles.

"So will I...good luck Masters!" Roshi said as he bows before them and leaves the room.

-Gohan Home: Goku Room-

Goku walks into his room and set the majority of them down keeping his English, Japanese and pre-algebra textbooks in hand.

He puts them on a table in front of his bed and opens them up. Gohan knocks on the door very loudly.

"Come on in grandpa" Goku said as Gohan enters Goku's room and notices the clutter and mess as he looks at it unfavorably.

"How was school Goku" Gohan asked as Goku looks up from his studies to his Grandfather.

"It was ok I guess" Goku said as Gohan hands him a small 7 inch by 7 inch box as Goku looks at it strangely.

"Open it Goku" Gohan said as Goku looks even more strangely at it as Gohan sighs.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I want you to open this present right now" Gohan said.

"Oh ok grandpa" Goku said as he opened the box tearing the wrapping paper off and open the box and inside the mystical four star Dragon Ball, Goku looks at it in a state of aw mesmerized by it's pure beauty as Gohan smiles at Goku's reaction.

"I found that the very day I found you, I figured it'd be right that when you were 18 that you would have it" Gohan said.

"Thank you Grandpa" Goku said.

"Open the bottom up silly there's something else I got you" Gohan said.

"Huh?" Gohan sighs.

"Open the bottom of the box silly" Gohan said.

"Oh, ok grandpa" Goku said as he opens up the bottom of the box and sees a certificate of registration to the International Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Oh my god! Is this what I think it is?" Goku asked as he looks up at Goha.

"Yes, yes it is my son the greatest test of your limits" Gohan said.

"I've always wanted to join the Budokai, but I thought-" Goku began as Gohan waves and cuts him off.

"I decided to finally cut you a break for once maybe now you'll be able to test those limits of yours" Gohan said as he and Goku both smile.

"Thank you grandpa!" Goku said.

"So my son do you like it?" Gohan said.

"I love it grandpa I've got to tell Weaver!" Goku said.

"Go ahead and enjoy the Youth Festival because in Two Weeks I'm sending you off to train with Master Roshi" Gohan said as Goku's jaw drops this isn't a bonus he expected.

"You mean the man who trained you is going to train me? Just before the Tenkaichi Budokai?" Goku asked as Gohan nods and Goku then hugs his grandfather.

"Well yes the Budokai is in Three Months, now get ready and go enjoy the Youth Festival, it starts in twenty minutes" Gohan said as Goku begins to leave the room.

"Grandpa..." Goku said.

"Yes my son?" Gohan asked.

"If I make it to the final rounds of the tournament will you be there to see it?" Goku said.

"Yes Goku I will" Gohan said.

"Promise?"

"Yes Goku I promise."

"Ok grandpa" Goku smiles.

Goku exits his room dressed in an orange shirt black, leather coat black pants and a pair of brown dress shoes as Goku walks up to Gohan.

"Hey grandpa?"

"Yes Goku?"

"What should I do if I get into a fight?"

"Don't put them in the hospital but do defend yourself I will not allow you to be hurt or for you to hurt anyone bad enough to put them in the hospital" Gohan said as Goku bows in front of him.

"Yes grandpa" Goku said as a horn honks in the distance.

"That's Weaver bye grandpa!" Goku said.

"Goodbye my son."

Goku walks over to Weaver's old black car. Goku grabs the door handle and gets in.

Meanwhile Reyoto was down the road on his motorcycle as he hid and watched Goku get in the car.

"Hmmm?" Reyoto said hearing his scouter going off in his pocket as he pulled it out and put it on to see a power level rising in the distance.

-The Mystic Temple of the Dragon-

White alien like creature surround the temple a woman beautiful seductive yet very, very much trouble the kind of trouble you don't want anywhere near you she wears a red leather jumps suit equipped with daggers on her boots and ninja stars strapped to her shoulders looks like she's of Asian descent this dangerous piece of eye candy is Mai, Lord Piccolo's high lieutenant and behind her looms a tall figure from the back wearing a dark crimson cloak with the hood up.

"We await your command Lord Piccolo" Mai said as the cloaked man continues to stare at the temple entrance and growls he holds his arm out and the white aliens move around the temple's entrance and outside pillars they jump into the dragon head and kick through the eyes of the dragon and go in through that.

"Using the Fulam Assassins was an excellent idea Lord Piccolo!" Mai said as a loud siren like screech grows through the room. Master Mutaito and the monks stands and take defensive positions.

"Shen he's here!" Master Mutaito said as Shen nods. the Fulam Assassin then appears out of nowhere and takes down one of the monks forcing him into the darkness.

The rest of the monks group back to back as another monk disappears.

Shen doesn't allow any sign of fear appear on his face as Master Mutaito looks around as a Fulam Assassin jumps out at him as he kicks it in the air and spin kicks it in the face.

Master Mutaito thrust a Yellow Ki Energy out of the palm of his right hand at the alien monster as he chuckles.

"Hmmm... this is definitely his work!" Master Mutaito said.

Shen kicks the monk next to him into the darkness and makes a run for the entrance to the temple out of the dark entrance a dagger shoots out and hits him in the stomach as he falls over then out of the darkness comes Mai with a dark smile on her face.

"Hello Mutaito, Tsuru."

"Hello yourself Mai what're you doing here is your boss too cowardly to face us himself" Tsuru said as the cloaked figure enters the room.

Piccolo then he takes off the hood to reveal a pale green skinned face with pointed ears and antennas on his head and no hair, this is the dreaded Lord Piccolo.

"Hello Tsuru it's been a very, very long time" Piccolo said.

"Two Thousand years old man!"

"Ha! that's funny you calling me old seems like a low blow for God you're as old as I am."

"You know you can't kill me without killing yourself."

"Your right Kami! but Mutaito or as you refer to him as Mr. Popo he's very expendable!"

"I will die for Kami but I will not serve a demon!" he growled as Piccolo laughs hysterically.

"Fool! You do not know what horror I will cause your earth the Ma Fu Ba Will never be used against me again and you Kami will not fight me yet again."

Kami looks down disappointed he knows it's true he knows he won't fight his brother.

"Why don't you embrace your heritage you fool?"

"Because your a representation of the thing I hate most...Brother!"

Piccolo chuckles as he opens his hand and a glowing orb slowly appears in his hands.

"After, I make my wish brother I will trap you for eternity as you intended to do unto me! And you will be reduced to imaging the vengeance I will take upon the earth and her people!"

Piccolo then walks over to an alter where the two star Dragon Ball lays as he grabs it and looks up to the sky.

Kami stands in the Corner Mutaito guarding him "You brother must've been a fool if you thought anyone could dare stop me!"

"Someone will Diamo and you will suffer at their hands the one will stop you!"

"That's wishful thinking Brother, goodbye for I shall make my wish and then brother I'll come for one last visit!"


	3. High School Drama

_**Chapter Two: High School Drama**_

-The Youth Festival-

Goku and Weaver get out of the car as Goku looks a few parking spots over to see Carey Fuller's car with his noticeable "City of the Future" license plate.

"Dammit!"

"What is it Goku?" Weaver asked.

"Carey is here!"

"Oh, well don't let him ruin your day!" Weaver said as Goku walks by Carey's car heading for the entrance.

Carey and two other jock sized kids walk by him.

"Hey Monkey Boy! Keep away from the car!"

At this moment Reyoto road in as he placed his helmet on his ride and growled at the insult he heard.

"I am not bothering it just leave me alone" Goku said.

"Hey everybody look Monkey Boy's a loser coward!"

"Don't Carey I wasn't bothering you! Don't call me a coward!" Goku said as keeps walking but Carey's two jock friends block Goku's path, "if I want through you think I'm gonna' let them stop me?"

Carey laughs he's obviously full of himself.

"Boys teach Monkey Boy a lesson about messing with me!"

"Yo!" they all heard as Reyoto approached.

"What? You want some too?" Carey said.

"I honestly don't like people ganging up on others I think someone ought to even the odds, two against one is an unfair advantage" Reyoto said smirking at Goku.

One of the jock boys steps back four or five steps then he runs and jump kicks aiming it at Goku.

Goku quickly ducks under and Reyoto took the leg and the jock kicks his pal right in the nose as Reyoto tossed him aside.

Goku looks at them both the jocks as he rolls his eyes as they both grab bow staffs as they swing and twist them thinking they know Martial Arts.

"Oh please" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles.

The jocks both swing the bow staffs at Goku and Reyoto as Goku jumps up and in mid-air does a three-sixty spin while Reyoto jumped onto the car as the jock on Goku's right hits the other in the face and he falls back hitting his head on Carey's Windshield.

Goku sticks the landing by striking his Martial Arts Pose as he stands up and looks at Carey's car and laughs.

"Nice car Carey" Goku said.

Carey swings at Goku, and misses Goku evades it with ease as Carey takes another swing and misses he takes another swing and suddenly Goku ducks down and he hits Carey in the stomach and Carey drops.

Goku stands straight up everybody gathers around Goku and Carey Fuller lying on the ground practically crying.

Emi looks at Goku astonished Goku looks over and next to Emi her best Friend the Most beautiful woman in the world she is the kind of trouble you want, she's of Asian descent this is Chi-Chi.

"Oh hey thanks for the...where he go?" Goku said seeing Reyoto gone as he then walk over to Chi-Chi.

"Hi" Goku said.

"Hi...I'm...uhh...I'm Chi-Chi."

"I'm...uhh...I'm Goku."

"Yeah I heard."

"You wanna' hang out?"

"Sure."

A while away Reyoto stood away as he watched, 'my theory been proven he is defiantly Kakarot but why does he act so different? Nothing Saiyan at all' Reyoto thought.

-Capsule Corporation-

Mai walks around the corner of the interior and gets to corridor Z and as she walks to the nearest door on the left and enters and in front of her is the vault she stares at it.

"Just magnificent" Mai said as she hits a button and a Retina and Finger print scanner pop out of the vault door.

"Please supply retina and fingerprint for scanning" a computer said.

Mai puts her finger down and puts her eye up to the scanner as it Flashes.

"Welcome to the vault Bulma" the computer said as the doors pops open.

Mai then hears a click then at the back of Mai's head is a long very new very futuristic gun holding the gun is a beautiful super model material brunette with a blue streak in her bangs and brown eyes, this is Bulma Breifs daughter of Dr. Breifs C.E.O. of Capsul Corp.

"Step away from the vault ugly!" Bulma said.

Mai shows a smile then Mai kicks Bulma's legs out from under her while Bulma falls Mai kicks the gun out of Bulma's hands and in to hers as she points the gun at Bulma.

"An Ugly thing like you doesn't have room to talk about my looks" Mai said as she kicks Bulma in the face knocking her out as Mai grins and she walks in the vault and looks around and she sees the Five-Star Dragon Ball.

A moment later Bulma enters the vault two guns in her hands aiming around she looks over and sees several wholes through four foot thick concrete and Mai and the Dragon Ball are gone.

"DAMN IT!" Bulma yelled.

-Outside C.C.-

"I would have blown the place up for the hell of it" a young woman around eighteen said with her arms closed and wore a black suit with her long black hair in a ponytail and a Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist.

"I got the ball Naomi, now let's return to Lord Piccolo" Mai said.

"Of course, can't keep him waiting" Naomi said rather annoyed about having to see her master.

-Youth Festival: Night-

Goku and Chi-Chi dance slowly to the soft Music playing in the background Reyoto watches nearby leaning on a wall and Carey scolds Goku from the popcorn stands as he walks over to Goku.

"Mind if I cut in Monkey Boy?" Carey said.

"I wouldn't if I were you Carey" Goku said.

"What afraid I'll steal another girl from ya' Monkey Boy?"

"Go away Fuller, NOW!" Chi-Chi said.

"You're coming with me lady!"

"No she's not!" Goku said as Chi-Chi backs away and Carey grabs her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Chi?"

"Don't call me that!" Chi-Chi growled.

"What'd you say to me?" Carey said as Chi-Chi grabs Carey's arms and flips him over and puts her foot on his throat.

"I told you don't call me Chi, Got it? Fuller!" Chi-Chi growled as he nods in agreement.

"Damn! She could pass for a Saiyan" Reyoto said to himself as he watches Chi-Chi let's go and she walks off with Goku, Goku chuckling as they leave.

-Later that Night at Chi-Chi house-

Goku and Chi-Chi walk up to her porch holding hands standing looking straight at each other.

"Hey umm... would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I'd love to, you know I really had fun with you Goku."

"Thanks I had fun too, umm I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure, umm... bye I guess" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah bye" Goku said as he turns to leave and Chi-Chi pulls him back and they kiss.

"Bye Goku" Chi-Chi said.

"Bye Chi-Chi! Good Night Chi-Chi" Goku said with the biggest son grin on his face.

"Good Night Goku" Chi-Chi said as they smile finally and Goku turns and begins to walk home smiling and waving as he walks home.

"Oh the baka in love, damn now I'm starting to question taking him back" Reyoto said to himself watching Goku.

-Gohan'a Training Field: Morning –

Goku and Gohan walk out into the training field as Gohan holds the Bo staff in his hands.

He and Goku cover it hand on hand and Gohan's hand goes over Goku's hand and he wins.

They walk into the center of the field as Goku assumes his fighting position.

Gohan asserts himself for the bo staff.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Let's go!" Goku said as they jump at each other as Goku spin kicks Gohan in the face sending him up in the air.

Gohan steadies himself then Gohan flies right at Goku swinging down with the staff in his hands Goku does a traide of backflips to dodge the attacks as they both stop to set their fighting positions.

Goku jumps in the air and kicks off a tree to land on the Clothes line and Gohan mimics the move.

"This is even more impressive than what you did yesterday" Gohan said as Goku smiles.

"I know I can make anyone think I don't know how to fight" Goku chuckled as Gohan swings the staff like you would expect in a high grade Martial Arts movie then assumes his position yet again.

"You didn't expect an old man like me to go down so easy did you?" Gohan said.

"Nothing with you is ever easy Grandpa!" Goku said as he steadies himself on the lines "so what game is it today?"

"Last man standing!" Gohan said as Goku smiles.

"My favorite one!" Goku said as they charge each other.

Goku throws four continuous punches Gohan blocks them all with the staff as Goku slides under the lines and kicks up Gohan leans back and dodges the kick. Goku lands safely on the lines as Gohan jumps up and slams the staff down as Goku quickly dodges it with an ease as he jumps up and kicks the staff out of Gohan's hands and spin kicks it into the ground and sticks the landing adapting to the cloth lines.

"Very good Goku...I am impressed" Gohan saidas Goku cocks a half smile.

"I am still learning" Goku said as they trade punches with each other dodging their attacks as Gohan kicks Goku in the side and gets his foot caught by Goku who smiles fiendishly.

"Heh, heh I don't get hit that easy!" Goku said as Gohan smiles

"And I don't get trapped that easy!" Gohan said as he flips his body up forcing Goku to release him as Gohan lands on the roof and Goku looks up at him and smiles as he jumps straight at Gohan and flips to land behind him.

Goku ducks down to sweep Gohan's legs Gohan jumps up Goku rises up kicking at Gohan who dodges the attack and spin kicks Goku.

Goku hits the roof and falls through as Gohan runs to the open hole in the roof and looks down.

"GOKU! GOKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!GOKU!" Gohan called as silently Goku sneaks up behind Gohan his fiendish smile on his face.

Gohan then slams his elbows Goku in the nose as Goku falls on his backside sitting up as Gohan laughs.

"Can't even fool an old man 'eh Goku? Heh" Gohan laughed as Goku smiles and stands up.

"Well you had me fooled, plus it was a good idea to take that fall" Goku said.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt" Gohan said.

"Maybe but it was improvisation right after I went through the ceiling I grabbed a beam and flipped behind you it was timing" Goku said.

"Timing isn't everything though and I'm glad you've been practicing stealth attacks" Gohan said.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"Almost time for school eh?" Gohan said.

"Yep" Goku said.

"Carey Fuller still bug you?" Gohan asked as Goku shows his fiendish smile.

"Well no not really not anymore at least" Goku said.

"Good then there shouldn't be trouble correct?" Gohan said as Goku nods in agreement. "Ok off to school."

"Yes grandpa" Goku said.

-Orange Star High-

Goku rides through the parking lot on his yellow Nymbus as he looks around and spots Chi-Chi leaning next to a tree waiting for him and as he rides right up to her she looks a little sadden at his bike.

"How's come you don't have a car?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Umm... well to be honest my Grandfather and I can't really afford a car right now" Goku said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh its ok it's just a question" Goku said as Weaver walks up to Goku and pats him on the back.

"Hey birthday boy how's it going?" Weaver said as Chi-Chi's eyes widen.

"Oh I didn't know it was your birthday" Chi-Chi said.

"It's ok I never really told you so you couldn't have known, right?" Goku said.

"Yeah, right so what do you wanna' do?" Chi-Chi asked.

Weaver looks at Goku fighting laughter, "well every year I take Goku o-" Weaver began as Goku cuts off him by putting his hand over Weaver's mouth.

"Well, uhh... Chi-Chi and I could go out to dinner" Goku said as Weaver nods, Goku removes his hand. Goku smiles looking at Chi-Chi.

At that moment Reyoto rides in a Goku spots him as Reyoto removed his helmet.

"Hey guy's I'll be right back!" Goku said running over to Reyoto who had putt his helmet away in a storage compartment under his seat, "hey you're the guys who helped out last night, I never got the chance to thank you."

"No need we warrior must stick together right? Oh by the way happy birthday I hope you enjoy it" Reyoto said about to walk away.

"Wait my name is Goku Son."

"...Reyoto Hoshi."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime or something?" Goku said.

"Yeah or have a friendly spar I personally find spars more entertaining" Reyoto said.

"Yeah! I'm up for it any time any day!" Goku said.

"I would hope so" Reyoto smirked.

-East City: Air Zone-

A ship looking like a cross between a futuristic Zeppelin and a futuristic Plane soars above the sky this is Piccolo's ship and on the deck of the ship Piccolo stands Cloaked hood up out on the deck admiring the landscape with a deep hatred. Mai walk behind him and holds the Five star Dragon Ball in front of him.

"The mission at Capsule Corp was a success" Mai said.

"With little casualties" Naomi muttered.

"Good! you know of Mount Paouz?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes... why do you ask" Mai asked.

"In that land lives an elder Martial Artist named Gohan who has the Four star Dragon Ball, not only that but he's trained Kakarot" Piccolo said.

"Kakarot isn't he known as Oozaru the Destroyer?" Mai asked as Naomi remained silent.

"Yes you remember the legend quit well, Kakarot shall be my Right hand man in enslaving this retched planet and we will rule the galaxy" Piccolo said.

"Really?" Mai said.

"You will go there your mission is to find Kakarot and the Dragon Ball in his possession and bring them both to me" Piccolo said.

"Yes sir!" Mai and Naomi said as he takes the Dragon Ball in his hand and removes his hood as Mai smiles.

"And with this Dragon Ball I shall reek My vengeance Upon the Earth!" Piccolo said as the Mystic Ball begins to glow red as do Piccolo's eyes and he takes in the raw energy suddenly and down below in East City and the City erupts like it had been hit by eight atomic bombs the entire landscape is destroyed.

Lord Piccolo laughs at the sight of East City being blown to bits as his laugh grows louder and louder.

-Orange Star High-

Goku and Chi-Chi sit at a table together Emi Sets down her tray Goku moves a little un-easy.

"Umm... Emi can it just be me and Goku today?" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, yeah sure" Emi said as she grabs her tray and leaves as Goku and Chi-Chi hold hands.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"Oh, it was nothing, are you ok?" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm just a little surprised" Goku said.

"Oh really at what?" Chi-Chi said.

"Well a girl as popular and as beautiful as you is really with a so-called loser like me" Goku said.

"Well I like you you're a cute guy and you did something everybody in school has wanted to do, you kicked Carey Fuller and his rag tag Jock friends Butts!" Chi-Chi said Goku chuckles and speaking of the Devil Carey walks over to Goku.

"Hey, Monkey Boy we're gonna settle this in the hall! After lunch!" Carey said as Goku nearly laughs at Carey attempting to act tough.

"Umm...ok" Goku said.

Goku and Chi-Chi get up and follow him into the Hallway as Reyoto stands up picking up his large mountain of empty plates and tosses it in the trash and follows.

In the hallway no teachers, no counselors, and no deans just a circle of kids waiting for a fight and a tall jock kid stands next to Carey.

"Ok Agundus you go first" Carey said.

"You like to fight right?" Goku asked Chi-Chi.

"Well yeah!" Chi-Chi said.

"You want one or should I just take them both, how about you Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"What?!" Carey said.

"It's your birthday you have your fun" Chi-Chi said.

"Nah you can take these clowns I'm just here for a good show" Reyoto said as Goku smiles and walks right up to Agundus.

"You teach that little Monkey Boy a lesson big guy!" Carey said as Agundus smiles and swings at Goku, then he hits Goku not even hurting him just breaking his own hand as he cried out and everyone laughs including Chi-Chi.

Agundus then swings at him again this time Goku just flat out disappears.

"Hey where'd you go you little Monkey!" Agundus yelled as everybody points and laughs because behind Agundus who's looking up is Goku holding Agundus' belt and his pants fall down as Agundus just notices his pants falling.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY BELT!" he yelled as Goku can't help but laugh as he taps Agundus on the shoulder, he turns and Goku hands him his belt.

"You're really not a good fighter" Goku said and just barely taps Agundus in the jaw and he tips over as if he was hit by a boxer straight in the jaw.

Emi wrestles with Carey keeping him from going after Goku.

"Please I don't want you to get hurt!" Emi said.

"Let go!" Carey yelled as he smacks her in the face and Goku walks straight up to him and punches him in the chest sending him on the other side of the building landing and sliding on the ground just in time for him to tap the school's library with the back of his head as everyone looks astonished at Goku who has the 'UH-OH' face on.

"Time to go!" Reyoto said grabbing Goku as they were about to head for the door and spot the Principle glaring down at them.

"Uh-oh" Reyoto and Goku said.

-Principle Office-

Goku sits next to Gohan who sits in front of the Principal.

"He was just defending an innocent girl who was smacked I will not tolerate you talking to him like that!" Gohan said as he rises from his chair as does Goku as they exit the Principal's office.

"Come on Goku you're not going to spend your birthday in Detention" Gohan said.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Goku said as Gohan smiles.

"It was nothing Goku, you were defending yourself and a young lady you were in the right to do what you did if you want you can spend the rest of your birthday with Chi-Chi and if so be home by 11 alright" Gohan said as Goku nods.

"Yes grandpa! Thank you" Goku said.

"You're welcome now go...go go!" Gohan said as Goku runs to the front of the entrance to meet Chi-Chi.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. Tragedy and an Unlike Union

**_Chapter Three: Tragedy and an Unlike Union_**

-Gohan House: Night-

Mai sneaks to the front door of the house and peaks in through a window while Naomi stood away leaning on a tree watching.

In the kitchen Gohan stands over a stove fixing Rice and Teriyaki Chicken with Spiced Sushi.

"Goku will love these left over's when he comes home" Gohan said as he stares at the staff and smiles as he reaches over to grab it as Mai kicks in the door throwing two ninja stars as Gohan swings the staff and hits them both to opposite sides of the room as he holds his hand out in the "Bring It" fashion and moves his hand to suggest it.

"Come On!" Gohan said as Mai jumps at him but he skillfully moves to the side and kicks at her as she evades it with a small series of cartwheel.

Gohan jumps high and in mid-air swings the staff at her landing her right on top of the head chuckling as he does it.

"Amateurs never really learn" Gohan said as she runs at him throwing several attacks at him he blocks each one as if it was choreographed from a Martial Arts Movie as he ducks down and sweeps her legs out from under her and holds the staff at her throat.

"Why are you here?" Gohan said as Piccolo enters the house cloaked with the hood off.

"We want the Dragon Ball and we're looking for Kakarot" Piccolo said as Gohan jumps back to assume a fighting position.

"I know no Kakarot and the Dragon Ball is not with me it isn't here" Gohan said.

"Where is it then?" Piccolo said.

"You will not find out from me!" Gohan said.

"If you do not help us you will be destroyed!" Piccolo said.

"So be it, I will not allow a monster such as yourself to intrude on my property and try and steal items that belong to me or my Grandson" Gohan said as Piccolo looks at him confused.

"Was he born with a tail, your grandson?" Piccolo asked as Gohan nods.

"Yes, I cut it off him but he still has a piece of the fur from it in his back curled up, but why do you wish to know?" Gohan said.

"Where is he!?" Piccolo growled.

"You will not find out from me now leave my home at once!" Gohan said as Piccolo laughs as he launches a beam of pure energy from his eyes and through Gohan's heart yet no blood pours from it as Gohan falls over and Piccolo walks over and kneels by him.

"I will give you enough energy to survive long enough for Kakarot find you then after you tell him who was here you will die, got it!" Piccolo said as Gohan spits in his face "you're lucky old man that I need you if I hadn't you would have been dead the second I walked through the door."

Moments later Piccolo stands in front of the house his hood now up as he holds his hand up and opens it then snaps it shut and as he does a piece of the house collapses as he smiles.

"Kakarot will know I was here! Naomi stay here and search for the dragon ball" Piccolo said.

"Yes sir" Naomi said.

Later that Night Goku finds the wrecked house as Goku runs up to the wrecked hous to search for his grandpa.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA! GRANDPA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Goku yelled.

Goku enters the living room and there Gohan lies on the ground in pain and dying as Goku runs over to him and holds him in his arms. Gohan looks at him.

"Goku? Goku is that you?" Gohan weakly said as Goku nods.

"What happened Grandpa?" Goku asked.

"They came looking for you, I wouldn't tell them where you were, they were after you and the Dragon Balls, you can't let them get a hold of them you must find Master Roshi and you must collect all Seven Dragon Balls and save this world from evil you must Goku! You must!" Gohan said as Goku nods again.

"I will grandpa I promise I will" Goku said as Gohan closes his eyes.

"Goodbye my son" Gohan said.

"Goodbye Grandfather I will avenge you!" Goku said as Gohan passes in Goku's arms and Goku looks up to the sky and lets out a feral scream.

Reyoto rides in on his motor cycle as he jumps off throwing off his helmet and running to the wrecked house to find Goku hold his dead grandfather.

"Uh no" Reyoto said.

-Mount Paouz Forest: Close to morning-

Bulma rides through the woods on a futuristic three wheeled Motorcycle with the Capsule Corp Logo embedded on it as she halts to a stop an she pulls out the Capsule Corp Dragon-Ball-Energy detector.

"Hmm... twenty or thirty miles north and I find the next one" Bulma said as she revs the engine and takes off.

-Gohan Home-

Reyoto stood in front of Gohan grave as he let out a sigh and looked to the house as Goku collected what he needed as the wind blows past him and he picks up a scent as his eyes widen and quickly looked to the house.

Inside Goku walks through the rooms looking for things to take with him as he walks into Gohan's bed room and looks around he sees an old suit case as he grabs it and brings it into his room and sets the suit case on the bed and grabs the Dragon Ball Box from under his bed and he opens it up the Four-Star ball glows the stars inside it move around as hevsets it down on the bed and opens the suit case in it Gohan's old Turtle uniform from Master Roshi's school an Orange gi with blue pant legs folded up nicely as Goku picks up the orange gi.

Behind him Naomi slowly approached as Reyto ran up from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Reyoto yelled kicking her out the window as she landed below and glared up and Reyoto as he jumped down.

"Reyoto!" Goku yelled.

"Hurry up and get what you need! I will handle her!" Reyoto said.

"Handle this!" Naomi yelled swing her leg to kick as he blocked and smirks.

"I knew there was another one close, tell me what are you after my fellow Saiyan?" Reyoto said.

"Saiyan? How do you know that name?" Naomi asked.

"Uh duh! I'm a Saiyan too you dumbass" Reyoto said.

"I'm not a dumbass! You ass! Look I have to follow Lord Piccolo orders or I'm dead" she said.

"Piccolo? A musical instrument?" Reyoto said.

"He calls himself that I don't know why but he's powerful, not even I can take him and he made me into one of his personal helpers because I'm a Saiyan Assassin" Naomi said.

"Not a very good one" Reyoto said.

"Oh bite me!" Naomi growled.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Reyoto smirked.

"Piss off asshole" Naomi said.

"Bitch."

"Dick."

-Outside Gohan Wrecked Home-

Bulma rides up to the wrecked house and gets off her bike as she looks at the wreckage with fear in her eyes.

"Oh my god what could have happened to it?" she said as she walks over to a nap sack on her bike inside it the Six-Star Dragon Ball glows.

"It's near!" she said as she takes the keys out of the ignition of the Motorcycle and hits a button as the motorcycle begins to disassemble right in front of her eyes she looks at it proud as it transforms into a small capsule as she picks it up and puts it in her pocket as she turns and runs to the front door of the partly demolished house.

Inside Goku pack an all blue gi into a sack and packs his grandfather's gi and puts it in a suit case and puts it in a large gym bag putting the bow in a hole especially made for it.

Bulma walks around looking at the D.B.E following it she walks to the edge of a corner and draws her gun, Goku clings to the other side of the wall as Goku turns the corner and Bulma holds the gun in front of him and through instinct fires as Goku is flung back two feet landing through a door and onto the ground as Bulma snaps out of her fearful haze and runs over to Goku.

"Are you ok! Oh my god I am so sorry I am so sorry you just spooked me I am sorry!" Bulma said as Goku sits up and assumes a fighting position as he looks up and down at her trying to figure out a reason for the way she's dressed.

"Good god robbers sure have a funny way to dress!" Goku said as he looks at the D.B.E. in wonderment, "what the heck is that thing?"

Bulma looks down at the D.B.E. "This?" She said holding up the D.B.E. Goku nods as she chuckles finding it great for her to be able to show off her intelligence.

"This is the Capsule Corp Dragon Ball Energy detector, the D-B-E, or Dragon Radar that's what I call it" She smirks as Goku studies it.

"What do you want?" Goku asked as he eases up and slowly drops his fighting stance.

"I'm looking for my father's Dragon Ball, and I'm trying to save his company from bankruptcy" she said as Goku stands perfectly still and closes his eyes as he smiles and opens his eyes.

"I believe you, but I have a need for the Dragon Balls myself, I need to keep them away from someone dangerous" Goku said as Bulma nods knowing what Goku's saying. "There is an evil force trying to rule the earth my grandfather's dying wish was for me to find Master Roshi and for me to stop this evil force before it can get the Dragon Balls."

"Well we both need the Dragon Balls and you might not be able to find this Roshi guy alone why don't you come with me I have the D.B.E and with it we can find the Dragon Balls a lot faster plus I have transportation and I have Capsules so those could be useful?" Bulma said.

"Can you cook?" Goku asked.

"I can cook a bit ok-ish but I'm not a top chef" Bulma said as Goku shows a crooked smile.

"If you do all the cooking I'll help you find the Dragon Balls and carry the capsules and whatever else you want me to carry" Goku said as Bulma shows her own wicked smile.

"Ok" Bulma said as Goku walks into his room. Bulma waits patiently and Goku walks out of his room with his very very large gym bag on his back he walks to the door with ease as Bulma looks at it in horror.

"I...Is that your stuff that your taking?" Bulma asked.

"Well yeah everything I'm taking is necesary!" Goku said as Bulma almost faints to the thought of all of the things on Goku's back being necessary "well we might want to be leaving it'll be dark soon and we don't want to camp just a few miles from here!" Bulma nods in agreement.

"I didn't get you name, I'm Goku Son."

"Bulma Briefs."

"Yo Goku! What the hell was that gunshot noise?" Reyoto asked entering the room and spots Bulma, "who the hell are you?"

"Bulma this is Reyoto" Goku said.

"Hi" Bulma said.

"Hey?" Reyoto said glancing at Goku.

"She going to help me find the dragon balls" Goku said.

"You won't get anywhere without me" Reyoto said.

"Or an Assassin who know much about the evil after them as well" Naomi said entering the room.

"Why is she coming?" Goku asked.

"I convinced her to help us" Reyoto said.

"Yes I despise the jackass here but if we can stop that bastard I'm in" Naomi said.

-Outside Gohan Wrecked Home-

"So where's your ride?" Goku asked as Bulma pulls the capsule out of her pocket and sets it on the ground, she hits the button, as the capsule re-assembles the motorcycle.

"What do you think kid?" Bulma asked as Goku looks at it nonchalantly and unimpressed.

"Cool..." Goku said as Bulma jokingly gives him the evil eye.

"Come one let's go" Bulma said.

"Okay" Goku said.

"Neither of our rides will be able to hold all that up Goku" Reyoto said getting on his motorcycle as Naomi made a disgust look at Reyoto open seat and got onto Bulma ride.

Later that day in the Wasteland Goku runs behind Bulma's and Reyoto Motorcycles nearly catching up to them not even losing his breath.

"This is great exercise!" Goku laughs.

"You know what next stop I'm running to that does look like fun" Reyoto said.

-Forest Creek: Afternoon-

Piccolo floats above the beautiful creek. his eyes closing he meditates to the calmness of the area.-flash of the Seven Mystics-Piccolo's eyes tighten.-flash of Mutaito powering up-Piccolo's eyes tighten again and he lets out a grunt.-flash of Mutaito screaming "MA FU BA!" and a green wave of energy heads towards Piccolo!-Piccolo's eyes snap open and he lets out a monstrous scream and suddenly the entire creek explodes right in front of his eyes.

Piccolo's breathing gets a little heavy as he pops his neck and flies up to his ship as Piccolo lands on top of the deck and walks straight inside where Mai awaits him from the inside as Piccolo enters his throne room.

"What have we got on Kakarot's location?" he asked.

"Nothing yet my lord, our computers can't get a lock on his positioning!" Mai said as Piccolo grunts as he walks over to a white throne connected to the ceiling and the floor of the ship and sits.

"If you do not find him soon Mai, I will replace you with someone who will understand?!" Piccolo growled.

"Yes my lord!" Mai said.

"Good now leave me, I must train myself more!" Piccolo said.

"Yes my lord" Mai said as she exits the throne room as the doors slide shut.

-Wasteland Campsite: Night-

Goku sets up their camp carefully and skillfully as Reyoto brings back more wood for the fire.

"So what's your name?" Goku asked Naomi as she sat away from then leaning on a tree.

"Naomi, what about all you?"

"My name is Goku."

"Bulma."

"Reyoto" he said meeting her eyes as she looked away.

"Are you hungry you look like you haven't eaten all day" Bulma said as Goku's, Reyoto's and Naomi's stomachs growls.

Later that night Goku Reyoto and Naomi sits around the fire eating a small bowls of rice as Bulma looks shocked as she looks past them to see piles of plates stacking from the ground to the top of their heads completely empty all the food eaten.

Goku then stands up and stacks the bowl on the pile then burps as Reyoto stands up set's hos bowl on it and whacks Goku in the back of the head.

"That is rude and you should say 'excuse me' let it happen again and I'll beat your ass" Reyoto said.

"Oh, excuse me... well that wasn't much but it'll do for now!" Goku smiled as Bulma starts shacking as if she'd seen a monster.

"H...how could you still be hungry?" Bulma asked as Goku looks at her as if she was crazy for just saying that.

"I train a lot and burn a lot of fatty acids and stuff by the end of training I usually get hungrier' Goku said.

"Same here" Reyoto said.

"I could go for another round" Naomi said as Bulma's jaw drops and Goku runs off into the woods with Reyoto as Bulma runs after but stops in front of the trees.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Bulma asked.

"TO TRAIN WHERE ELSE!?" Goku said.

"Time to go" Reyoto said.

The very next morning Bulma exits her tent to see Goku and Reyoto up in front of the extinguished fire meditating while Naomi leaned against a tree and everything except Bulma's tent packed up she looks shocked.

"Wow! You cleaned everything up" Bulma said.

"Well my Grandfather always taught me to be nice and cleanup after myself instead of letting the host do it" Goku said.

"Sounds like a decent guy" Bulma said.

"He was...we better head off and find Master Roshi" Goku said.

"Do you even know where to find this Roshi guy?" Bulma asked as Goku nods.

"He should have an island out near South City it's a place called the Kame House" Goku said.

"Oh, well we better get moving then it could be a whole day's drive" Bulma said.

"Your right, let's go" Goku said.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. The Search for Master Roshi

**_Chapter Four: The Search for Master Roshi_**

-Wasteland Highway-

Bulma drives through on her Motorcycle going around sixty miles an hour and Goku leads the way on foot with Reyoto.

"You might want to hurry up or else it will be night time by the time we get there!" Goku said as Bulma looks at him annoyed and speeds up Goku and Reyoto still leads her by at least two miles as Goku laughs.

-South City-

The others stop in their tracks and look at South City from the highway as Bulma checks her D.B.E. as it shows a Dragon Ball reading just past the city.

"Hey guys there's a Dragon Ball reading just past city" Bulma said.

"Really?" Goku said as Bulma hands it over to him as he looks at it and studies it thinking.

"Hey you think Master Roshi has a Dragon Ball?" Goku asked.

"Could be, might as well go and see" Bulma said as she tosses him a bag of empty capsuls, "here ya' go kid, use them."

Goku looks at them in confusion as Reyoto did.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"Well do you think Master Roshi would want to see you with all of our camping stuff on your back?" Bulma said as Goku thinks for a minute.

"Well you got a point there, I'll put the equipment inside the capsules and put them in your knap sack ok?" Goku said.

"Sure kid" Bulma said.

-South City: Evening-

Goku and the others enter South City as Bulma parks the bike on a street corner in front of a capsule store.

"I need to get us some new capsules ok?" Bulma said.

"Ok sure I'm gonna' go get something to eat" Goku said.

"Oh that does sound good!" Reyoto said.

"I think I'll go with Bulma, rather her than hanging with that bastard" Naomi said.

"Love you too bitch" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Piss off" Naomi said.

"Ok" Bulma said as she walks off with an 'OH MY GOD"' face then shivers as Goku and Reyoto walks away from the bike.

Moments later Goku and Reyoto waits for Bulma and Naomi at the bike eating a drumsticks from what looks to be either pig, turkey, or duck as they chomps down on it.

Bulma and Naomi than walks out of the capsule store holding two boxes of new capsules surprised to see them.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as Goku smiles and takes a large bite.

"Well I guess we over ate and they through us out of an all you can eat Buffet" Goku said.

"That is false advertisement if it's all you can eat and they run out of food" Reyoto said as Bulma giggles.

"Kids you're probably the only ones on earth who can eat that much" Bulma said.

"Probably but who could tell, we should try and find Master Roshi" Goku said Bulma sets the new capsules in her knap sack.

"Ok kid let's go look for him" Bulma said.

"I think we should go on foot, it'll be easier for me to find him that way" Goku said.

"Ok kid you go for him on foot, I'll take the Motorcycle, now what does he look like?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know that either but Grandpa Gohan always said he was the kind of person you could identify just by looking at him" Goku said as Bulma, Naomi and Reyoto stares at him very strangely.

"You don't know what he looks like? Ugh were going to at this for hours!" Reyoto said.

"Ok then, why don't we ask around to see if anyone knows were that island of his is" Bulma said.

"Good idea, we'll take the South half and all the back alley ways and you and Naomi take the north half ok?" Goku said.

"Sure kid" Bulma said.

"Whatever" Naomi said.

-South City Back Alley-

Goku and Reyoto walks around looking for someone to talk about Master Roshi as they walk up to Roshi dressed in his "Beggar" disguise.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know where Master Roshi is?" Goku asked.

"Yes, he's here" Roshi said.

"Well we've looked all over the city for him and haven't found him yet" Goku said as Roshi looks at Goku disappointed, "well umm... I feel stupid."

"You should" Roshi said.

"I know I should be asking you if you know where his island is" Goku said as Roshi almost faints.

"Across the city two miles out, there's a path about a third of a quarter of a mile takes you right to his house the island is called Turtle Island" Roshi said.

"Thank you sir..." Goku said as a high pitched scream shoots out and people begin to scream as Goku, Reyoto and Roshi run over to the edge of a balcony to investigate it.

Five Fulam Assassins surround the area as Master Roshi flips off the balcony onto the ground and runs at them.

"Okay that's a little odd to see a bum do" Reyoto said as he and Goku follows him.

Roshi jump kicks one of the monsters in the face and it burst into the air as Goku sweeps another's legs out and kicks their face it burst into air.

Reyoto then dodges a monsters attacks as he slams his knee into its gut then teleport behind it and snap it's neck as it burst into the air.

Goku ducks under a punch and slams his fist into the monster's stomach and it burst into the air.

Roshi grabs one of the last three's fist flips backwards and kicks it face slamming it twenty feet in the air.

Roshi turns and folds his arms up making the peace sign with his right hand as the monster lands and burst like a can of aerosol.

Reyoto then slid under one of the monsters legs and jumps to his feet as it spins around and he kicks it into the chin sending it into the air as it came flying down as Reyoto slammed his elbow into its face and into the wall making it burst as Goku spin kicks the last monster in the face and it burst.

Only Goku, Reyoto and Roshi stand from the battle and Goku and Reyoto runs off to find Bulma so they can go to Master Roshi's Island.

-Turtle Island: Evening-

Goku, Reyoto, Naomi and Bulma rides up to a small pathway leading to the island.

"We have to walk?" Bulma said.

"I don't know why you like these motorcycles so much they're uncomfortable and you don't work your muscles in any way" Goku said.

"Some people don't always want to train, well let's go" Bulma said.

"What a waste no wonder a majority of this planet is fat" Reyoto said.

While following the pathway as Goku, Reyoto, Naomi and Bulma run down the pathway to find Master Roshi.

"We have to hurry!" Goku said as he and Reyoto launches themselves in the air from the mid-point as Bulma and Naomi runs after them.

"Hey that's not fair!" Bulma yelled as they finally makes it to the door as they knock on the door three times and Goku looks over head to see a sign on the house reading 'Kame House.'

"This is it alright, but where is Master Rosh?" Goku said.

Bulma barely pushes in on the door and it creaks open as they enter the house and Goku looks around. All kinds of ornaments from past fights fill the room like Gi's and Weapons.

Goku looks over and sees a Turtle Shell made of complete stone as Reyoto spots a collection a women bikini magazines as he rolls his eyes as Goku walks into Roshi's room.

Roshi disguised as the old beggar sits in a chair and Goku misleads him for a robber.

"Hey you what have you done with Master Roshi?!" Goku said as Roshi smiles as he jumps up and kicks the chair legs so they head towards Goku.

Goku stops it with his foot and slides it back to Roshi who skillfully dodges the chair.

"You know Martial Arts very well young man" Roshi said as Goku runs at him throwing punches not landing a single one as Roshi dodges each and every one of them he blocks the last on and swings at Goku who leans back to dodge it.

"You never answered my question" Goku said as Roshi spin kicks at Goku who dodges it and throws another punch at Roshi.

Goku leans down to use his leg sweep but Roshi jumps up. Goku rises and hits him with an upper cut as Roshi falls back and lands on his feet as he laughs and starts clapping.

"Who the hell is this kook?" Reyoto said watching.

"You did very good you passed the test!" Roshi said as Goku looks at him confused.

"What test?" Goku said as Bulma and Naomi enters the room with a picture in Bulma hand she holds it up and compares the Picture of Master Roshi to the actual Master Roshi.

"He's Roshi, Goku" Bulma said as Goku look at Roshi.

"He looks like a beggar" Goku said.

"More like a dirty old bum to me" Naomi mumbled as Reyoto chuckled.

"It was a disguise, I've been looking for you Goku I was sent by six other Mystics to find you" Rohsi said.

"My grandfather you knew him he was a student of yours his name was Gohan, he was murdered by an Evil force that has been looking for me, my Grandfather's dying wish was for me to find you and gather the Seven Dragon Balls before he could" Goku said.

"We must do as Gohan suggest, if Piccolo gets a hold of the seven Dragon Balls all of our world could end up being ripped to shreds" Roshi said as Goku nods while Bulma looks at Roshi unimpressed.

"You smell and you look like a bum, I thought you were supposed to be a great Martial Artist, you don't even look like you know Karate" Bulma said as Roshi smirks.

"Tomorrow morning when we leave you'll see the real me, maybe we could have dinner also" Roshi said.

"No" Bulma said.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that, busy all next week" Roshi said as Goku laughs and Roshi smiles.

"I always liked being a comedian, sleep here tonight and in the morning I'll grab my Three-star Dragon Ball and we'll head off, Goku's Four Star ball and your Six Star ball will be safe in the 'Kame Safe' until morning" Roshi said.

"How did you know?" Bulma asked as Roshi looks at her confidently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roshi said.

"Yep" Goku said as Roshi takes Goku Aside and whispers.

"I'm a very fast pick pocket learned as a child" Roshi whispered as Goku nods understandingly.

"So are we gonna' leave or not?" Bulma asked as Goku leans against the wall.

"Alright we'll go but we go together tomorrow" Goku said.

"Then it is agreed, we leave in the morning" Roshi said.

The next morning Goku dressed in his Blue training Gi while Reyoto training yellow training gi pants and a tank top as Bulma set their gear up and get ready for the road.

"Have you seen Master Roshi?" Goku asked as Bulma shakes her head.

"Not since last night, you?" Bulma asked as Goku shakes his head too.

"Same as you not since last night" Goku said.

"What is that pervert up to?" Naomi said.

Meanwhile Roshi looks at himself in a mirror he walks over to his closet and grabs a yellow shirt and a red Hawaiian shirt he looks over his shoulder at an electric shaver.

Later Master Roshi exits the house wearing tan pants brown dress shoes the yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the red Hawaiian shirt over the yellow his face cleaned up and clean shaven as Goku looks at him impressed.

"Wow, you look hip" Goku said sarcastically as Roshi smiles at Goku's sarcastic remark.

"I think it makes him look cute" Bulma said as Roshi smiles.

"Really?" Roshi said.

"Not really, just cuter than you were last night" Bulma said as Roshi frowns.

"How're we going to adjust the riding set up, there's five of us and two bikes.

"I can run and keep up it wouldn't be a problem for me, you could ride with Bulma" Goku said.

"I'll take Reyoto ride he can run" Naomi said as Reyoto rolls his eyes.

"Well I need to get in shape too, we can take turns every sixty miles, ok?" Roshi said.

"Sure... this is how Grandpa Gohan would train me" Goku said.

"I bet he really adapted my teaching lessons when he would teach you" Roshi said.

"Like delivering milk bottles across the city?" Goku said as Roshi smiles and nods and Reyoto rasied an eyebrow.

"Gohan hated doing that" Roshi said.

"I didn't mind I never complained much, did Grandpa Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Nope, never did him nor Ox did" Roshi said.

"We should go now" Goku said.

"Yes Goku I need to take you to the Temple of the Dragon, the six mystics and I will train you there" Roshi said.

-Desert: Day-

Goku and Reyoto runs in front of Bulma's and Naomi's motorcycles carrying the equipment then they stop as Master Roshi gets off the back of the Motorcycle and Goku takes the equipment off his back and hands it to Roshi.

"You have a lot of stamina for such a young boy did Gohan ever show you the Power Pole?" Roshi asked.

"It's the weapon he trained me with" Goku said as Roshi nods.

"Ok get on and I'll run my sixty" Roshi said as Goku gets on and clings to Bulma's waist as she speeds off and Roshi runs ahead of them with Reyoto easily keeping up with him.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. Meet Yamcha the Desert Bandit

**_Chapter Five: Meet Yamcha the Desert Bandit_**

-In a Cave-

A man, Korean tall wears a black leather jacket with aired tank top, blonde and black hair a regular ladies man with a heart for danger and excitement this is Yamcha the Desert Bandit and behind him is a blue furred tomcat named Puar.

"Well Puar it sounds like people are nearby, you think I should use the rocket launcher?" Yamcha asked as the cat meows and Yamcha smiles.

-Desert: Day-

Goku holds on tight to Bulma's waist suddenly when suddenly a rocket hits the bike flipping it over and causing sand pit to sink.

Bulma lays on the ground unconscious and Goku and Reyoto gets up and dusts the sand of their gi.

"Bulma fine here just knocked out" Naomi said checking Bulma.

Master Roshi and Goku look up to see Yamcha on top of a bolder with a rocket launcher in hand, smiling.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am the owner of this desert land, I am Yamcha the Desert Bandit give me your valuables your capsules and your money and I'll let you live!" Yamcha said as Goku and Reyoto smiles and turns to Master Roshi.

"What do you think?" Roshi asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Goku suggested.

"Sure on three" Goku said.

"One! Two! Three!" they yelled as Roshi andReyoto lands with scissors Goku with rock.

"Damn!" Reyoto said

"Good luck" Roshi said.

"Thanks" Goku said as Yamcha looks at them strangely.

"Were you three trying to decide which one of you fights me?" Yamcha asked.

"Well yeah it's fair, we all want to fight you but I won!" Goku said.

"Next time I get to fight the next baka" Reyoto said as Yamcha draws out a sword Goku walks over to the equipment and pulls out the Power Pole and Roshi smiles.

"This is going to be interesting" Roshi said as Goku jumps up to the bolder next to Yamcha and assumes a fighting pose as Yamcha smugishly reacts with a different pose.

"You look confident for a kid" Yamcha said.

"Hmmm... wait till you see me fight!" Goku said as they both smile then they jump up at each other swing their weapons mid-air and clashing against each other pushing themselves back onto the boulders.

Goku swings the power pole at Yamcha he blocks it with his sword and swipes at Goku who artfully dodges.

Goku kicks at Yamcha who blocks it with both hands and flips himself to kick Goku, he moves to the side and Yamcha misses.

Yamcha throws several sword attacks at Goku who dodges the first two and blocks the third with the power pole as Goku swings the power pole at Yamcha who blocks them with his sword. Goku swings it again this time knocking Yamcha down of the boulder.

Yamcha lands on his feet the sword in hand and stares intently at Goku.

"So you know how to fight eh?" Yamcha said as Goku smiles.

"This is just the beginning!" Goku said as he flips down to face Yamcha.

Goku spins the Power Pole and catches it in his hands as Yamcha twirls the sword in a classic Kung Fu movie motif then smiles.

"How long have you trained?" Yamcha asked.

"A while" Goku said as Yamcha swings the sword at Goku as he blocks the attack with the Power Pole.

Goku then throws the sword out of Yamcha's hands and hits him in the ribs with it as Yamcha slides under Goku and kicks him in the chin sending Goku fifteen feet in the air as Goku then holds on to the Power Pole.

"Here's a trick I've never got to try, POWER POLE EXTEND!" he yelled as the Power Pole extends out long enough for it to touch the ground as Goku angles it and begins falling down towards Yamcha.

He lets out a loud scream as Yamcha jumps in the air angled at Goku's Power Pole then kicks the Power Pole out from under him as Goku free falls and suddenly Goku lands on his face as Roshi's and Reyoto's eyes widen.

"Goku! Goku!" Roshi yelled as Goku lays there and the wind blows only silence is heard.

"Guess the kid wasn't the worlds best fighter, heh heh!" Yamcha said as a loud stomach's growling erupts from Goku and Reyoto as both Roshi and Yamcha look over to Goku who pops up looking Yamcha in the face.

"I wasn't able to use my possum technique, geez! It' was good too!" Goku said as he jumps up, "well neither one of us have weapons so we can just do this through skill what do you think."

Yamcha assumes his fighting position sans his sword.

"Fine with me kid, you'll get to see the Greatest move of all time, the Wolf Fang Fist Attack!"

"Sounds cool but it can't beat my Dragon Fist!" Goku said as Roshi laughs.

"Could somebody pick up the pace, I'm dying of old age here!" Roshi said as continues to laugh.

Yamcha springs back and starts running at Goku as he howls like a wolf, "WOLF FANG FIST ATTACK!" Yamcha yelled as he jumps up ten feet in the air and aims straight at Goku as Yamcha hits Goku in the stomach then the chest and face and then in the chest again as he reaches back and howls like a wolf.

"Hey who're you!?" Bulma yelled asYamcha and Goku stop and they look over at Bulma standing up looking at Yamcha.

Yamcha studies her very very vigorously as Goku smiles then upper cuts Yamcha straight into a boulder as Roshi, Bulma, Reyoto and Naomi run over to Goku.

Yamcha then draws a gun from a back holster and sluggishly aims it at Goku then a few shots Goku, Bulma, Reyoto, Naomi and Roshi fall through a sand pit as they scream as they fall down into the sand cave and Yamcha runs off.

-Sand Cave-

Goku wakes up to see Bulma laying on top of Roshi and Naomi on Reyoto as he staggers a little bit as he then jumps as high as he can but doesn't even reach the half mark.

They're at least thirty feet down.

"Grrr...DARN IT!" Goku growled as Roshi opens his eyes and sees Bulma on top of him unconscious.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me Bulma!" Roshi chuckles as he carefully pulls her off him and staggers up as Goku walks over and helps him up.

"You ok Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"Not as bad as I was when I fought Gohan in the Budokai, hehheh! I called myself Jackie Chun at the time!" Roshi said as Goku laughs along with Roshi.

"Ugh! What did I land on a rock?" Naomi asked sitting up unknowingly sitting on Reyoto face as she rubbed her head.

"No and as much as I love being in this position could you kindly get off my face" Reyoto muffled from under her as Naomi blushed and jumped off.

"PERVERT! You planned that didn't you?!" Naomi growled.

"Yes Naomi, I planned that we would fall into a sand trap and you would somehow land on me with your lady parts on my face, yes you caught me red handed darn you are good" Reyoto said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Prick" Naomi growled.

"Banshee" Reyoto shot back.

"Get some cloth a couple of rocks and I'll start a fire" Roshi said.

"Ok Master" Goku said.

Later that day Goku, Bulma, Reyoto, Naomi and Roshi sit around a fire Bulma holds a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her hand.

"Thanks for saving these soup capsuls Bulma" Goku said.

"No problem, so who was that hunk that shot at us Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Uh ew" Naomi said as Bulma gave her the evil eye.

"I don't know he called himself Yamcha 'the Desert Bandit'." Goku said as Roshi sips his soup slowly.

"You did good out there Goku no joke about that but if you're to beat Piccolo you need to be much more skilled and more even more powerful, you might be the one it each the greatest move to" Roshi said.

"Really!? What move is this?" Goku asked excitedly.

"It's called the Kamehameha it channels the your inner Ki and unleashes it at ten times the power" Roshi said as Goku's jaw drops and Reyoto is now interested.

"Wow! It sounds incredible it must be awesome to see!" Goku said.

"It is the feeling of power and unleashing it is like none other controlling it alone is the greatest physical challenge of testing your limits, I'll have to show you some time!" Roshi said.

"Sounds cool" Bulma said.

"It's very cool" Roshi said.

"Master I want to know more about what I'm supposed to fight" Goku said.

"In an ancient time the earth was nearly destroyed, not by man, but by gods from the sky, seven mystics banded together to fight the invaders, they had created the Dragon Balls, the leader was a monk known as Tsuru who proclaimed that the chosen one must find the Dragon Balls when the evil returns and the eclipse rises, and now the evil has returned and now seven Dragon Balls must be found for all man's fate will be bound" Roshi said.

"Oh my god, and I'm the chosen one!" Goku said.

"Yes, and if the prophecy is true we have no time to waste" Roshi said.

"Master Roshi, I'm not ready for this!" Goku said.

"You're the only one who can fight him, it's not a matter of whether you're ready it's a matter of doing it Goku you're earth's only hope" Roshi said.

"There is more to that story" Reyoto said.

"Piccolo our enemy is not a god he wishes he's from space like us" Naomi said gesturing to Reyoto.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"What? You thought these were belt?" Reyoto said as his tail unwrapped and moved behind him.

"Whoa!" Goku said.

"We...are what's left of our people we the Saiyans were a great warrior race but then our planet was destroyed, only few got off from what I've collected there is only six Saiyans left in existences one of them my own sister" Reyoto said but before he could continue mysteriously a rope ladder drops down the whole as they look up.

"Hey you guys grab it climb up" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha?" Goku said.

"Yeah it's me so?" Yamcha said.

"Why are you helping us?" Roshi asked.

"Well Master Roshi not only do I have the upmost respect for you, but this Piccolo beings sounds horrible and I can't let him destroy the planet!" Yamcha said as Roshi smiles.

Later that night Yamcha grabs Goku's arm and pulls him up then pulls up the rope ladder.

"Hi... I'm Bulma."

"I'm Yamcha!" he said as his face turns red.

"Umm guys we've got a problem we have no transportation so we're stuck here" Goku said.

"Thanks a lot Yamcha" Reyoto said.

"That's what you think kid but I got the Swiss Army knife of Utility Trucks, it'll help us" Yamcha said.

"Where is your home?" Goku asked.

"About a mile that way" Yamcha said as he points out west.

"We'll head there in the morning!" Goku said as everyone nods.

"Okay but I'm gonna' camp here got it kids!" Yamcha said as Bulma smiles and nods.

"Sure handsome!" Bulma said.

"Okay listen pal first off I am not a kid! I may look eighteen but I'm older than that we Saiyans retain our youth as he get older" Reyoto said.

"How old are you really?" Naomi asked.

"Twenty-three" Reyoto said.

"Funny that's how old I am" Naomi said.

"Damn! Saiyans sure do have a weird ageing process" Bulma said.

"Wait until a full moon" Reyoto hinted as they began to set up camp.

The next morning everyone sits around the equipment as the sand picks up as Goku grabs his Power Pole and holds it tight as a green slash runs around them and a dark laugh fills the air.

"Piccolo is here" Roshi said as he and the other look around and Piccolo appears without his cloak in nothing but his armor.

"Hello Kakarot!" Piccolo said.

"Kakarot? That's a Sai-" Naomi began as Reyoto covered her mouth and shook his head.

"Don't try it Diamo! He doesn't know who he is" Roshi said.

"You know me better than that Roshi, first, I bet he can remember, second I want to see his limits!" Piccolo said as out of the sand comes a group of Fulam Assassins.

All ten of them circle the gang of heroes.

"You're the one who killed my Grandfather!" Goku growled as Piccolo smiles.

"I know you and your friends will survive this, but in case you don't, yes that fragile human served his purpose and now it's time for you to Kakarot!" Piccolo said.

"I don't know who Kakarot is but it isn't me!" Goku growled.

"He never told you huh? You fool you're not human you're an alien!" Piccolo said.

"Then how's come I don't look like an alien?" Goku said as Piccolo looks at Goku.

"Fool you're a Saiyan the second most powerful race in the galaxy! Next to the Nemekians!" Piccolo said as Goku eyes widen and looked to Reyoto.

"You have a tail scar on your back" Reyoto said.

"Why do you think you're so strange to the humans? You're destiny Kakarot is with me join me help me enslave the galaxy be my right hand man we could do anything we want take anything we want we could be unstoppable" Piccolo said.

"You killed my Grandfather, I wouldn't join you even if you hadn't your scum you want to kill innocent people just fill your own lust, and sooner or later you won't know when to stop, you're a monster, I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Goku yelled as Piccolo laughs and the Fulam Assassins screech.

"That's too bad, you don't wish to fulfill your destiny that's just sad, you could've made a better choice this one is incredibly bad for your health" Piccolo said as Goku takes a step forward and clenches his fist.

"We will fight you at the Budokai!" Goku said as Piccolo laughs loudly.

"Fool what makes you think you would survive!?" Piccolo laughs.

"You think your evil heart can win! Your mad Piccolo the boy will be able to stop you!" Roshi yelled.

"If you don't die, you'll find meat location one hundred thirty-nine north, eighty-six east but I doubt you'll survive! But if you can survive the attack Kakarot then maybe you have a rabbit's hair of a chance!" Piccolo said as Roshi Shoots an energy beam at Piccolo and it goes straight through as they look around and Piccolo is nowhere in sight just the Fulam Assassains as they screech.

"Hey Yamcha if we give you a little room think you can go and get your truck and get back here?" Goku asked.

"Me and Bulma should be able to make it but you think you guys can take ten of those things?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah we've got a good chance!" Goku said as a Fulam jumps at Goku as he jumps up and spin kicks the monster in the face sending it through a large boulder.

"We can handle these chumps!" Reyoto said.

"GO NOW!" Goku yelled as Yamcha and Bulma start running as fast as they can as Goku mentally tallies the number.

"Goku you and Reyoto take the five on the right, Naomi and I will take the five on the left" Roshi said.

"But what about the six in the middle?" Goku asked as Roshi smiles and stands back, he clasp his wrist together and draws them back a blue aura over comes his body.

"You remember me telling you about that move?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah!" Goku asked as Roshi's whole body grows, his muscles expand and his blue aura begins forming into his hands.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Roshi said as his muscles tighten and a blue ball of energy forms in his hands that's bigger than a bowling ball, as he thrusts his arms forward, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A Blue wave of energy shoots out of Roshi's hands and the energy surges through and hits the six aliens obliterating their atoms as Roshi and Naomi jumps to the left and Goku and Reyoto jumps to the right.

Roshi kicks one of the monsters in the head and two of them kick at him but he blocks it with his elbows and super kicks one behind him.

As Naomi jumps and kicks the monster in the side of the head sending it flying into a boulder.

Goku punches one of top of the head and grabs a hold of it and spins around kicking each one and flips off as he blocks a kick to his ribs by catching it's leg and flings it in the air as he kicks one in the jaw sending it in the air as he pulls out his Power Pole.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku yelled as the Power Pole extends and he hits the monster like a baseball.

"Reyoto blocked two kicks from two monsters as he grabs both their legs and slammed them into each other as he dodged another punch and upper cuts it into the air.

Roshi jump kicks a Fulam in the face he jumps off it and elbows one in the face it vaporizes as he spin kicks another and it vaporizes and he punches one in the face and it vaporizes.

Roshi grabs one and throws it to Goku.

"GOKU! NOW!" Roshi yelled as Goku jumps up and kicks it in the spine and it vaporizes and Goku takes the Power Pole leans back and spins it around hitting all of the remaining Fulams as he rises up and sticks the pole in the ground and the all vaporize.

Goku runs over to the equipment and finds the Dragon Balls gone.

"Ah dammit!" Reyoto yelled seeing the stolen items.

"Let's find Yamcha and Bulma and hurry because Piccolo took the Dragon Balls" Goku said as they take off running.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. The New Z-Fighters

**_Chapter Six:The New Z-Fighters_**

-Yamcha Layer-

Yamcha and Bulma enter the Layer as Bulma runs over to a box of capsules and Yamcha to his room.

Yamcha looks around his bed and opens a small grate right by it Puar runs up and rubs against him.

"Good boy" Yamcha said as he pulls out a round object covered in cloth as he unwraps it to reveal the Seven-star Dragon Ball.

Yamcha enters and joins Bulma searching through the box of capsuls.

"What does the one we're looking for look like?" Bulma asked.

"Either black or silver!" Yamcha said as Bulma searches steadily.

Yamcha then whistles and Puar comes running. "Puar go look for my Truck capsule ok?"

The cat meows and runs off as Bulma gives him a cutesy look.

"Cute cat" Bulma said as Yamcha smiles and continuously digging through the box. "How'd you find 'em?"

"When I was fifteen I found him as a kitten in the desert weirdly enough on Christmas I've taken care of him since" Yamcha said as Bulma's cutesy look grows a smile as Puar comes running back with the capsule.

"Good boy buddy" Yamcha said as he scratches the cat's head as they run out of the cave and Puar follows him.

Yamcha, Bulma, and Puar stand outside as he clicks the top of the capsule and throws it and out of the smoke his Swiss army knife like utility truck appears.

"What do ya' think?" he asked as Bulma smiles.

"Not bad for an old capsul" Bulma said as Yamcha raises his left eyebrow.

"Let's go!"

Later that day Goku, Reyoto, Naomi and Roshi runs up to Yamcha and Bulma in the truck as Goku jumps and flips onto the top of the truck and holds on with Reyoto and Master Roshi gets in the truck with Naomi.

"We're at a loss, he's taken the Dragon Balls, he now has must have Six of them by now, if he finds the last one we've failed" Roshi said.

"And I'm guessing it won't take him long if it's heading right for him" Yamcha said.

"It would be dangerous but if we had it one we could be somewhere" Roshi said.

"You're in luck then" Yamcha said.

"What? What do you mean?" Bulma asked as Yamcha pulls out the Seven-Star Dragon Ball.

"Will this one do?" Yamcha said as Roshi smiles.

"It might be suicidal but we have a heads up that Piccolo won't expect it's crazy but it'll be fun" Roshi said as Puar meows.

"That's right buddy, this will be fun!" Yamcha said.

-Piccolo Layer the Dark Star Volcano-

Piccolo sits in a thrown at the Volcano "Hmmm... huh! They're going to wait three days before they show up with the final Dragon Ball, magnificent!" he laughed.

-Ruins of the Mystic Temple of the Dragon: Night-

Roshi looks at the wreckage.

"How're we supposed to get in? Piccolo's already been here and has gotten the Dragon Ball!" Roshi said as Yamcha reaches over and flips a switch and out of the top of the truck comes a big fricken' drill.

"Don't worry we'll tunnel our way through!" Yamcha said.

Goku and Reyoto then jumps off the truck and watches the drill digs through the ruble as Yamcha jumps out of the truck and jumps on top.

"This is cool, you're a good fighter Yamcha, and it seems like you really like Bulma!" Goku said as Yamcha laughs.

"Same here kid, she really seems to dig me" Yamcha said as they both laugh but stop when they heard a loud crunch and the drills stops as Goku, Reyoto and Yamcha run to it hearing a chrunch.

"Hello?" Goku said.

"Goku?" they heard Chi-Chi say.

"Chi-Chi? What are you doing here!" Goku asked.

"I came to look for you! After you left I asked my father about the Dragon Balls, long story short I came here looking for you but it I hit something and the cave collapsed two elderly men here have been trying to help me but he just started meditating" Chi-Chi said as Goku walks back ten steps and he runs over and jump kicks the wall and his foot breaks through and is stuck in.

Chi-Chi looks at Goku's foot through the wall as she kicks the wall just under and it crumbles as Goku pulls his foot out and they both kick a doorway out of the wreckage as Goku enters and holds Chi-Chi to him as they hug and then kiss each other.

"I missed you so much!" Goku said.

"Me too!" Chi-Chi said as Bulma walks in and moves straight to Chi-Chi.

"Hi I'm Bulma I'm a friend of Goku's" Bulma said as Chi-Chi shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Goku's Girlfriend Chi-Chi, I love your hair it's so beautiful that blue streak is so Rad!" Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks I love the color of your hair and the complexion it looks so beautiful" Bulma said.

"Thanks" Chi-Chi said.

Master Roshi then enters the room with Reyoto and Naomi.

"Mutaito, Tsuru?" Roshi said as Goku enters the room with Chi-Chi behind him and out of the Darkness Tsuru steps out dark Green Skin old looking a lot like Piccolo showing his Nemekian form.

"Oh my God! Tsuru, what has happened" Roshi said.

"Piccolo was here, Mr. Popo has informed me of our misfortune" Tsuru said as Mutaito walks to Tsuru. "Kami, you must rest your energy is slowly depleting" Mr. Popo said.

"What has happened" Roshi asked.

"As the Piccolo takes use of his energy he's draining mine at his age the excess energy has to come out of something" Kami said.

"I've brought the one here! Goku must be trained immediately we have no time to waste we only have three days then we must face Piccolo and get the Dragon Balls back!" Roshi said.

"You're right, train the other ones too they looks like he could be useful" Mr. Popo said.

"Shen two students will be of use as well" Kami said as they looked to the wall to see the three-eyed balled man and the floating clown like puppet next to him.

"Who the hell are you two" Reyoto asked.

"Tien Shinhan and this is Chiaotzu, our master the coward that he is met his end instead of fighting like a true warrior so we ended up stuck here with that girl and I guess Kami and Mr. Popo" Tien said.

"What about me?" they all heard as they saw the small bald man with the six dots on his head.

"Krillin?" Roshi said.

"Oh Master Roshi!" Krillin said bowing.

"Your former student came here for training as well Roshi" Mr. Popo said.

"Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Reyoto you will all be the Z-Fighters we need" Kami said.

Later that day Goku stands in a blue gi Yamcha in his regular clothes Tien in a green gi but with the shirt only covering half his chest, Chioatzu in black gi pants in a white tank top and wearing his black hat, Krillin Krillin wore a turtle school gi the orange and blue and Reyoto no shirt, wore yellow gi pants and had a light red cloth tied around the upper part of his pants and his tail wrapped around it and fixed his black and purple combat boots and purple sweat bands as Master Roshi stands in front of them as he begins moving slowly with his arms moving in forms of Tai Chi.

Goku and the others Practice a choreographed movements of Master Roshi following his single command.

"Left Kick! Left Punch! Right Punch! Right Kick! Right Chop! Right Kick! Left Kick! Left Punch! Left Chop! Right Punch!" Roshi said as he stands in front of them showing them how to build Ki "the key to building your Ki is to concentrate Tai Chi has been the best way I've found to achieve this as follows" he said as a rush of energy over engulfs Roshi "you see the fact that my aura is still flowing and hasn't just over come my body is that I still have lateen energy now you all try!"

Yamcha and Goku charge each other they fight at super high speeds barley seeing blips of them in the air and ground same went with Reyoto and Tien and Krillin and Chiaotzu and close-up of Goku as he smiles and jumps at Yamcha.

After that they all stand in the room as Roshi spoke again.

"They're two kinds of Kamehameha split which is very hard were you can either split it or bend it to go any direction and then there is the regular which is what I showed you what happens is you channel your Ki you pull your energy back and throw it foreword as a meditation to help gather Ki you speak the words 'Ka Me Ha Me Ha' I want you to try an extinguish the flames at once."

"Ok" Goku said as he pulls back his arms and throws the energy out as it hits the flames.

"Nice" Reyoto said forming a small kai ball and launched it and made it spin in a circle relighting all the candles.

Soon the new Z-Fighters all trained for the next three days and each grew closer together as both a team of fighters and more importantly a group of friends.

-The Mystic Temple Cafeteria-

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all watched in horror with their jaws dropped as Reyoto and Goku made a pile of empty plates and bowls in front of them.

"My god! What the hell did you say you guys were again?" Krillin said.

"Uh Sai...uh Saiy...what are we again Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"Saiyans" Reyoto said.

"Yeah were Saiyan!" Goku said.

"And Saiyans can each this much without blowing up!" Tien said.

"Now I've seen everything" Yamcha said as Puar meowed on his shoulder as Chi-Chi, Bulma and Naomi entered the room.

"Told you they were here" Naomi said.

"Damn, those two are bottomless pits!" Bulma said.

"I don't think I will get used to this" Chi-Chi said staring at the mountain of plates and bowls.

"More please!" Goku and Reyoto said as Mr. Popo just stared and brought more food.

Later that night Reyoto was heading to his room as a door swung open and hit him in the face.

"Gak!" Reyoto grunted.

"Hmm?" Naomi said looking as she closed the door as she saw Reyoto covering his nose.

"You should be more careful" Naomi smirked.

"Oh you just love to ruffle my tail fur don't you? You harpy" Reyoto said as Naomi closed her door.

"I loathe you" Naomi said.

"I despise you" Reyoto shot back.

"Pompous jackass" Naomi said.

"Wicked bitch" Reyoto said as they had a stare off and got closer to each other faces with each insult.

"Pretty boy."

"Low class."

"Bastard" she said as they were now inches from each other faces as something snapped and Naomi and Reyoto wrapped their arms around each other and were not in a heated make-out session as Reyoto pinned Naomi back to the wall as Goku and the others came around the corner as their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow I knew they had the hots of each other but I never expected that" Bulma said as Reyoto and Naomi broke apart with blushes on their faces.

"Uh I'll just go uh that way!" Reyoto said.

"I need to go that way!" Naomi said as they both went in different directions.

"Oh yeah those two will be sneaking into each other's rooms later tonight" Tien said.

"Figures" Krillin said.

A.N. Please Review


	8. Fighting Piccolo

**_Chapter Seven: Fighting Piccolo_**

By the final day Goku walks into the room wearing Gohan's old turtle school gi and the Power Pole tied to his back with Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Reyoto and Roshi following behind Goku.

"I want you to know man, whatever happens we have your back!" Yamcha said.

"Thank you all of you" Goku said as Roshi nods.

"Before you fight Piccolo I will fight him I have a weapon that is too fatal for you to try so I will try it against him if I fail Goku you must beat him!" Roshi said as Goku nods and Mr. Popo walks over to Roshi and hands him a vase.

"Here you are this should be able to hold him, Kami thinks that it will not work but you must try" Mr. Popo said.

"You're right Mr. Popo" Roshi said as Bulma, Naomi and Chi-Chi walk up to them.

"Are you girls sure you want to go?" Roshi asked.

"We wouldn't let them get hurt no matter what" Chichi said.

"Alright then we're off!" Roshi said.

-Piccolo Layer Dark Star Volcano-

The gang arrives at Piccolo's layer as Goku steps out in front.

"PICCOLO! PICCOLO!" Goku yelled as Piccolo hovers above them and lands in front of them.

"Hello Kakarot follow me!" Piccolo said as they walk around a path to the top of the volcano.

"This will be where you make your last stand" Piccolo said as he assumes his fighting position as does Goku.G

"Ok Piccolo, we'll fight if I win you leave forever and if you win we'll give you the last Dragon Ball" Goku said as Piccolo smiles.

"Really? I assume you wish not to be killed?" Piccolo said as Goku smiles.

"I still want to fight you at the Budokai! So let's make this last man standing you and me" Goku said.

"Alright Kakarot!" Piccolo said as Master Roshi walks in front of Goku who steps back.

"That is of course after you fight me Diamo" Roshi said as Piccolo laughs.

"Really, this is going to be funnier than I thought !MWUHAHAHAH!" Piccolo laughed.

"God I hate that laugh" Naomi said as Roshi takes his patent Turtle style position and Roshi smiles then in mere seconds Roshi attacks Piccolo with a three kick combination on to the ribs, legs, and face as Piccolo blocks the first kicks with his wrist guards, then he dodges the ones at the legs and flips back dodging the one to the face as Piccolo lunges at Roshi Punching at him in a four hit combo, as he aims at the face but Roshi kicks him in his face instead piccolo goes for the gut but Roshi jumps out of the way then Piccolo jumps up in the air and punches him in the gut.

Mai then runs out from behind Bulma and kicks at her, as Yamcha pushes Bulma out of the way and kicks at Mai, as she dodges the kick and aims at Yamcha with vicious punch as Naomi catches it.

"Pick on someone your own size" Naomi growled pushing her away.

Goku stands silent waiting watching Piccolo's every move as Mai cuts Yamcha's jacket open with a dagger as he runs and jumps at her she slides under him and cuts open a pocket and out of it comes his Dragon Ball as she catches it and throws it to Piccolo.

Piccolo kicks Roshi aside and jumps for it as Goku runs over grabbing his Power Pole.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku yelled as he pole vaults and kicks the Dragon Ball out of Piccolo's reach and grabs it in his hands as he then kicks Piccolo in the face straight into Roshi's fist.

Mai Naomi and Yamcha stand in a face off as Chi-Chi walks over and tags herself in.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Chi-Chi said as he and Naomi clap and Chi-Chi charges Mai as she kicks at her in a three combo set legs, chest, face, Mai blocks each one with precision and skill.

Roshi lands at a standstill as Goku fights piccolo one handed surprisingly holding his own as Roshi sets down the vase as he gathers his Ki up and a green aura flows over Roshi.

"If this fails then it is meant for my time on earth to be up!" Roshi yelled as he puts his palms together and Piccolo looks over and notices what Roshi is doing!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo yelled as he flies at Roshi.

"MA FU BA EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Roshi yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo yelled as a green wave of energy shoots out of Roshi and at Piccolo it begins sucking him into it.

"AGHHHH! MA FU BA GIESH!" Piccolo growled as Roshi's eyes widen.

"NOOOOOOO!" Roshi yelled a he begins to grow tired, "I may be dead diamo but Goku will defeat you!"

"MASTER ROSHI!" Goku yelled and turns to Piccolo and grows angrier.

Piccolo's eyes turn red and he focuses on Goku as, he smiles.

"DEMON RELEASE!" he yelled as Goku Reyoto and Naomi falls over on their knees and something comes out of their bodies but bigger and more animalistic.

"Shit! He can do that?!" Reyoto grunted.

"Rise Oozaru the Destroyer!" Piccolo yelled as the demons pulling themselves from Goku, Reyoto and Naomi is revealed to be a massive monkey.

"Oh Darn!" Goku grunted as Goku jumps up at it and it swats him back like a fly and roars as the blue aura begins to consume Goku as he pulls his arms back and the blue aura begins moving into Goku's hands.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!" he yelled as he thrusts his arms forward and out comes the dangerous energy wave as it consumes the great ape and it explodes like a megaton bomb.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled taking out his Great Ape form and returning it to his body.

"Hiya!" Naomi yelled kai blasting hers.

"Shit! Demon Fang!" Piccolo yelled as he closes his hands together and pulls them apart quickly revealing a long Broad Sword as he laughs and charges Goku and Goku grabs the Power Pole and sticks it in the ground.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku yelled as he shoots up in the air he pulls his body up and sticks his leg out he heads right for Piccolo as Goku kicks Piccolo in the jaw and Piccolo lands on the ground and jumps back up as he holds in his hands the Seven-star Dragon Ball.

Goku runs after him but he shoots Goku with Ki blast as Yamcha runs and jumps at him but Piccolo kicks him in the leg, with a loud crunch.

"Looks like you broke your leg there amateur!" Piccolo said as Reyoto and Tien joins in throwing punches as Piccolo punches Reyoto in the gut hard and kicks him into a boulder and kai blasted Tien away as Piccolo laughs as he rises to the peak of the Volcano and sets the Seventh Dragon Ball in place.

"We have to stop him" Reyoto grunted.

"Rise Shenron Eternal Dragon!" Piccolo yelled as a loud Dragon roar is heard followed by a boom as the Dragon Balls become pure energy and form together and shoot up in the air nearly taking up the entire sky is the legendary Eternal Dragon Shenron as his head looms right in front of Piccolo's face, as Piccolo smiles at the sight of the Dragon.

"Piccolo Diamo you who has collected the Seven Dragon Balls shall be Granted one wish of your desire you must speak your wish now!"

"I wish to have my youth restored to the time when I was the most powerful" Piccolo yelled as the Dragon Roar is heard yet again and Piccolo's body begins to de-age his skin becoming a darker green and younger the size of his body grows exponentially his muscles expand and a surge of energy goes through his body.

"Your wish is Granted Farewell Piccolo!"

"Not so fast! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he shoots a wave of energy out of the tips of hisindex and middle finger straight at Shenron and the Dragon begins to glow and suddenly then it Explodes as Piccolo laughs and the Z-Fighters are all horrified.

"Fantastic!" Piccolo said as he turns to Goku and flies straight at him and stops right in front of him, "as for your wish Kakarot we will end this at the Budokai there we will end this and this time I WILL kill you!" Piccolo said.

"That gives us each Two weeks to train I'll see you then!" Goku growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. Krillin Vs Goku

**_Chapter Eight: Krillin Vs. Goku_**

-Mountain Rang-

Soon after that event all the fighters began to train Piccolo Floats above the mountains sitting on the air Indian leg style and a long black cape draped on his back meditating while Mai runs in a light purple training outfit practicing dodging and evading moves.

- Mount Paozu -

Goku and Chi-Chi stand in front of each other in their fighting positions as Goku throws a punch at her and she dodges it and kicks at him as they jump in the air spin as they trade punches with each other hitting primarily in the stomach and blocking with their arms then they lock hands.

"Chi-Chi, I Love You!" Goku said as Chi-Chi smiles.

"I Love You Too, but I wouldn't try anything like that with Piccolo!" Chi-Chi said as they laugh and push each other back then they charge again each other as while Reyoto and Naomi a little bit away block and dodge each other's attacks.

"So what exactly is our status?" Reyoto asked as he blocked her attacks.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked as she blocked his kick with her arm.

"Are we a thing now? Because after five make out sessions and 'that' incident the other day I really think were a thing" Reyoto said catching both her fists.

"And if we are?" Naomi asked.

"Well I need to rethink my duty now" Reyoto said.

-Goku House: Living Room-

Later that day Goku sits in the living room meditating as Chi-Chi enters the room with something wrapped in brown wrapping paper in her hands.

"I know how much your Grandfather Gohan and Master Roshi meant to you, so I made these for you, and me something to remember this whole experience by something I'd like you to wearing the Final Round" Chi-Chi said as she hands it to him and he opens it up to reveal an All Orange Gi with the Kanji Turtle symbol on the front and Back with Blue wrist guards and dark Blue belt with the symbol on it as well as Goku's eyes water swelling with pride.

"Nice choice" Reyoto said from the kitchen drink from a bottle of water while Naomi dug in the fridge.

"I'll leave you to your training!" Chi-Chi said.

"Wait Chi-Chi, I want to ask you something" Goku said as he jumps up and walks over to her he puts his hands on her shoulders, "if I win the Tenkaichi Budokai, I think we should get Married" Goku said as Reyoto spit-take the water he was drinking and Naomi hit her head on the roof of the fridge.

"OW!" Naomi grunted as Reyoto coughed while Chi-Chi's Face lights up and she begins to cry.

"In that case when you ask I'll say 'Yes, Yes I will marry you Son Goku'." Chi-Chi said as Goku smiles and they kiss.

"Get a room" Naomi and Reyoto said rolling their eyes.

-The International Tenkaichi Budokai-

On the final day of the two weeks of training Yamcha hobbles over on his crutches to Goku and Chi-Chi wearing their Orange gi while Reyoto kept the shirtless look and Naomi wore a Saiyan armor with purple booty shorts long black fingerless combat gloves and Saiyan boots and yellow thigh high martial coming from her boots as Bulma is leading Yamcha to them.

"Hey man what's up!? I like your guy's outfits" Yamcha said.

"Thanks, nothing much what about you?" Goku said.

"Hi Chi-Chi! Naomi! Are you two entering the Tournament too?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I felt since Piccolo has that weird lady Goku should at least have me" Chi-Chi said.

"Hold up! I have a score to settle with that bitch she is mine!" Naomi said punching her fist into her palm.

Elsewhere Piccolo stands next to Mai as he leans down to whisper.

"I want you to take a dive I will arrange it so that in the tournament you will fight his woman in the first round take a DNA sample and use your ability to shape shift into her and take her out then I'll arrange it so you fight Kakarot in the semifinals" Piccolo said.

"Yes my lord" Mai said as a man fairly sized scrawny well-dressed blonde wearing sunglasses walks into the room holding a microphone.

"Hello I will be your announcer for this Tournament welcome to the annual Tenkaichi Budokai would all the contestants come up for registration please. We will determine the ten contestants by physical strength we will record the power of your punch and the ten strongest will be our contestants" The World Tournament Announcer said.

"Hey there's Krillin" Reyoto sai das they saw him approach first.

"Name please" the announcer asked.

"Krillin."

"Ok take your shot!" the announcer said as Krillin punches the machine his reading levels as: 990 Lbs.

"Tien next" Naomi said as they saw their three eye friend approach next.

"Name please?"

"Tien Shinhan."

"Ok take your shot" he said as Tien hits the machine leveling at 990 Lbs then Chiaotzu walks up to the machine.

"Name please?"

"Chiaotzu."

"Take your shot" he said as Chiaotzu punches it and it reads out as: 990 Lbs.

"Appears they all are the same in power now I'm a little disappointed" Reyoto said as a man with short hair and a beard walks up to the machine.

"Name please?"

'I am King Chapa."

"Ok take your shot!" he said as Chapa slams his fist into it his read is: 980 Lbs, then Piccolo walks up to the machine wearing a white hood and cape over his head looks at the announcer.

"Name please?"

"Ma Junior."

"Ok give it a shot."

Piccolo barley taps it and the scale goes off the meter the reading says: 1500 Lbs. and the announcer nearly urinates himself as Goku walks up to the machine.

"Name please?"

"Goku!"

"Take your shot!"

Goku same as piccolo barely taps the machine and the reading hits: 1500 Lbs.

"Name please?" he said as Reyoto approached.

"Reyoto."

"Take your shot!"

Reyoto then rolls his eyes then flicks it as the reading hits: 1500 Lbs. as Chi-Chi now approaches.

"Name please?"

"Chi-Chi."

"Take your shot" Chi-Chi then reaches back and hits it hard as the scale reads: 1400 Lbs. then Naomi approaches as she and Mai glare at each other.

"Name please?"

"Naomi."

"Take your shot" he said as Naomi barley punches it as the scale reads: 1400 Lbs. as she narrows her eyes, "damn I was hoping to beat your score Reyoto" she said as finally Mai walks to the Machine.

"Name please?"

"None of your damn business!" Mai yelled.

"Ok then, take your shot!" he said Mai hits the Machine and the scale reads:1400 Lbs.

Later that day the announcer walks up to a podium and starts to draw contestants names on aboard.

"Our first round will be, GokuVs. Krillin, Name with held -Chi, Chiaotzu Vs. Ma Junior, Tien Shinhan Vs. King Chappa and Naomi Vs. Reyoto we will begin in exactly twenty minutes all contestants please head to the locker room now.

-Locker Room-

In the locker room Reyoto watches as Goku walks up to Piccolo.

"This is what we've been waiting for in the end it will be me and you!" Goku growled.

"I can't wait Kakarot" Piccolo said.

"You can call me Goku, Ma Junior" Goku said beign a major smartass as the announcer stands in the center of the ring.

"Would Goku and Krillin enter the ring at this moment, Match one of the Budokai is about to begin."

Goku and Krillin enter the ring.

"Ready Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Over joyed" Krillin said sounding disappointed but knew he was going to lose.

"Sorry any other time I'd take my time and enjoy it but I really need to end this fast so I'm sorry.

"Wha-"

"BEGIN!"

Goku rushes and kicks Krillin he blocks it and spin kicks Goku who kicks him in the air as Goku power jumps and kicks Krillin straight into the crowd barricade as the crowd goes wild and Krillin is stuck in it as he pulls himself out of it and wobbles and falls down.

"Ok I give!" Krillin yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you that hard but if you want I could train you after the tournament?" Goku said as Krillin picks himself up standing on one knee.

"Really? Sure... Umm... sounds great!" Krillin said as Goku offers his hand out and pulls Krillin up.

"Wanna hang out later?" Goku asked.

"Sounds good to me" Krillin said as they walk back into the locker room as the announcer stands in the middle of the ring a little taken aback as the crowd cheers.

A.N. Please Review Mai Vs. Chi-Chi is next.


	10. Who will Fight

**_Chapter Nine: Who will fight?_**

"Wow! Did anyone see that Goku has offered to train Krillin, uhm... now for Match two, Name with Held and Chi-Chi please enter the ring at this time!" he said as Chi-Chi and Mai enter the ring.

"BEGIN!"

Chi-Chi kicks Mai in the stomach as Mai swaps her face with her nails leaving a small cut on her face as Chi-Chi kicks Mai in the face and Mai runs at her and Chi-Chi flips her over on her back and kicks her in the ribs.

Mai then flips Chi-Chi over as they Jump back Chi-Chi charges her as Chi-Chi nails a jump kick to Mai's face causing her to go down instantly.

"I give!" Mia said as the crowd cheers and the announcer walks over and raises Chi-Chi's arm.

"Chi-Chi is the winner!" the crowds then cheers even louder as Chi-Chi looks over at Goku.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi said as she runs over to him and he catches her they kiss.

"Get a room!" Reyoto and Naomi yelled rolling their eyes as Goku and Chi-Chi walk over to the locker room and Goku turns his head and sees a hot dog cart and licks his lips as he slowly pulls himself towards the hot dog cart but doesn't get very far. Chi-Chi holds a death grip on him.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Mai were on the other side of the room as he whispers.

"Were you able to get enough?"

"Yes my lord, but I'll only be able to hold it for five minutes" Mai said.

"Then I suggest you hurry up when you fight him!" Piccolo said.

"Would Ma Junior and Chiaotzu please enter the ring at this time!" The announcer said as Piccolo walks out of the Locker room.

On the ring Chiaotzu stands in the ring and watches as Piccolo enters.

"Ah man why did he have to get him" Tien said.

"He will be fine" Reyoto said patting Tien back.

"You should know boy you're nothing to me!" Piccolo said to Chiaotzu.

"Well we'll have to see!" Chiaotzu said.

"BEGIN!"

Suddenly Piccolo just appears right by Chiaotzu and then he chops the small boy in the neck hard as Chiaotzu falls over and Tien runs out.

"CHIAOTZU! CHIAOTZU! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tien yelled as he stares at Piccolo.

"Don't worry he's alive, and we'll settle this in the ring, baldy!" Piccolo said as Tien growls.

"I'll kick your ass back into outer space!" Tien growled as Goku and Reyoto walks up behind him and Goku puts his hand on Tien's shoulder.

"Be calm, he'll destroy you in the ring if you're not concentrating!" Goku said.

"Damn! And I know I don't stand a chance against that creep!" Tien growled as Tien pull something out of his pocket and hands it to Goku.

"What is this?" Goku asked.

"It was something I was gonna use as a backup plan to keep myself energized, it's a senzu bean I only have two of these they grow two every ten years put it to good use" Tien said.

"Thank you Tien" Goku said.

"Good luck against this monster" Tien said.

"Same to you!" Goku said.

"Goku... hello?" all the Z-Fighters heard Kami say.

"I'm here Kami what is it?"

"I've been doing some searching and I found someone who wants to speak with you" Kami said.

"Ok patch 'em through!" Goku said.

"Hello my son..." Gohan said.

"Grandpa?" Goku said.

"Yes Goku it is me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I won't be able to see you in the Final Rounds!" Gohan said.

"I understand why, I mean being dead is kind of a flaw" Goku said.

"Too true my son, Kami is going to resurrect the Dragon Balls and Shenron, but I know what your wish is and I don't want to be back on earth my son... I have seen you grow from a baby into the man you are today and I'm proud of you Goku there is someone else more deserving of being brought back to life" Gohan said.

"You mean Master Roshi?" Goku said.

"Yes my son, good luck I'll be cheering for you from the heavens" Gohan said as Goku's eyes tear up.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Goku said.

"Goodbye my son" Gohan said.

"Goodbye Grandpa!"

"Good luck Goku! Defeat him for us all!" Kami said.

"I will Kami I will!" Goku said as Chi-Chi walks up to Goku as she puts her arms around him.

"Are you ok Goku?Y look like you're about to cry" Chi-Chi said.

"I've never been better Chi-Chi, let's Finish this!" Goku said.

Soon Tien and King Chapa stand in the ring ready for their fight.

"BEGIN!"

Tien appears behind kick Chapa and kicks him in the back as King Chapa flies through the air as Tien appears in front of him and kicks him in the air and Tien floats above him and then he axe handles King Chapa straight into the ground as the announcer walks over to him astonished.

"One...two..." he counted as Tien lands in the Ring.

"He'll be out for twenty minutes at least" Tien said.

Meanwhile Piccolo stands by the door way back to it meditating as Goku, Reyoto and Krillin set at a table talking.

"Tien Shinhan is the winner!" the announcer said as the crowd cheers and Tien enters the locker room.

Mai swiftly walks into another room and exits looking like Chi-Chi as she walks up to Goku and Pulls a knife out from under her wrist guard then suddenly the real Chi-Chi kicks the imposter across the face while Naomi kicks her in the gut.

"Who the hell are you?" Chi-Chi said as Mai turns her head from her right shoulder to her left to reveal her own face she then runs and jumps at Chi-Chi as she ducks under and flips herself up kicking Mai in the back of the head as Naomi kicks her in the face knocking her out as the announcer enter the locker room and Mai lays out cold.

"God that hot babe!" Reyoto said as Naomi glances at him.

"Why thank you" she smirked.

"Oh hi... umm I have the match listings for the Semi Finals let's see we have Goku vs. Chi-Chi, and uhh... Tien Shinhan vs. Ma Junior!"

"Wait I thought you two were fighting?" Goku said to Reyoto and Naomi.

"We forfeit, we figured at the way it was you wouldn't end up fighting Piccolo so we both quit so you could kick his ass" Piccolo said as Chi-Chi walks over to Goku.

"I'm going to quit" Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"So you'll have enough energy to Fight Piccolo, Trust me Goku you're going to need all the energy you can get, so we'll walk out there and I'll say I quit! Ok?" Chi-Chi said as Goku looks at her understanding what she's saying.

"Alright, let's go!" Goku said as they enter the ring.

Piccolo and Tien stare at each other as Reyoto crossed his arms and Naomi came back after dealing with Mia as all they hear is muffled voices and then Chi-Chi walks back into the Locker Room.

"GOKU IS OUR FIRST FINALIST! WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUNDSGOKU!" the announcer yelled as Goku walks back into the locker room. Piccolo heads towards the ring.

"Tien!" Goku said as Tien turns to look at Goku.

"Good luck!" Goku said.

"Thanks Goku!" Tien said entering the ring asTien and Piccolo stand looking at each other in the ring. they wait patiently for the other.

Tien and Piccolo then both take off as they zip through the air as Piccolo kicks Tien in the head and he punches Piccolo in the groin as Piccolo kicks his shins and kicks him down to the ring as Tien lands hard on the ring surface barely moving as Goku, Krillin and Reyoto runs to the entrance.

"TIEN GIVE UP! GIVE UP NOW! HE'LL TORTURE YOU GIVE UP! DO IT NOW!" Goku yelled.

"You humans have spirit, I'll give you that!" Piccolo said as Tien turns over and points his finger out.

"DODON RAY!" he yelled as a Yellow beam of energy shoots out of his finger Piccolo flicks it back at him hitting him in the shoulder.

"AGHHHH! I...I GIVE!" Tien grunted as Piccolo laughs.

"Humans!" Piccolo said as Tiens friends runs out to the ring and Goku grabs Tien as he goes into Tien pocket and puts the Senzu Bean in his mouth as he eats it and gets up and Goku helps him back into the locker room.

In the locker room Goku sits Tien on a chair as Yamcha hobbles over to Tien.

"Hey, what's up?" Yamcha said.

"The roof" Tien said being a smartass as he turns to Goku, "Goku he threw me around like I was a ragdoll if anyone can beat him it's gotta be you."

"With what that guy did to Tien it was like a massacre! You have to do it Goku" Krillin said.

"Don't worry I will!" Goku said as he walks over to Chi-Chi as she grabs a hold of him.

"You have to make it through this you have to! We're gonna get married you have to make it through" Chi-Chi said.

"I will Chi-Chi!" Goku said as everyone gather around the ring entrance.

"No matter what I will not throw in the towel this must end today win or lose I will not give up!" Goku said.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan" Reyoto said holding out a two finger hand symbol.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"It's a Saiyan sign of respect it also means I greatly respect you and I expect you to kick that bastard ass" Reyoto said as Goku smiled and they bumped fists.

"Here we go" Naomi said as they watched Goku head into the ring.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. The End?

**_Chapter Ten: The End?_**

In the ring Goku stands in front of Piccolo as they glared at each other.

"This is it Piccolo the winner take all match!" Goku said as Piccolo smirks.

"How much wait are you carrying?" Piccolo asked.

"One hundred eleven pounds" Goku said.

"Then take that weight off!" Piccolo said as Goku slips of his boots as he slides off his shirt and it is thrown to the ground and then he removes the wrist guards.

"Fifty for the shirt, twenty for each boot and ten for each wrist guard!" Goku said as Piccolo smirks and takes the white hooded cape off wearing his black armor as he strips of the protective chest and stomach guard and the arm guards reducing him down to a black sleeveless shirt.

"Fifty for the armor on the chest one hundred for the cape and fifty for both of the armguards, total of two hundred pounds" Piccolo said as he and Goku stand looking at each other as slowly the arena begins to grow giving them more ring and more revealing ground.

"The rules of the final round for the Tenkaichi Budokai are if you knock your opponent out of the ring or knock them out for a period of ten seconds you win ,but if you kill your opponent you will be disqualified and the prize money of twenty five hundred thousand zeni will be given to the next of kin are the rules understood?" the announcer asked as Goku and Piccolo smile.

"Yeah I think we understand!" Goku said.

"Let's get on with it" Piccolo said.

"LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE INTERNATIONAL TENKAICHI BUDOKAI...BEGIN!"

Goku and Piccolo stay at a standstill, everything blacks out but them and their auras then Goku and Piccolo charge each other as they clash their kness together, the force each other and hold their positions knee to knew as they punch at each other locking their fists together as Piccolo throws pushes Goku arm away and punches at him but Goku blocks this by using his wrist to force Piccolo's hand away.

Piccolo knees Goku's knee then ducks under and uppercuts Goku and appears behind him as Goku kicks Piccolo in the face and Piccolo lands on his feet as they take their fighting positions as they charge at each other and kick at each other keeping their balance, trading kicks and punches.

They then jump in the air as Goku kicks Piccolo higher and speeds up as Goku stretches his arm out and Piccolo balances himself and fires a kai blast and it hits Goku shredding part of his Gi.

Piccolo then fires six more each of them following Goku and hitting him, pounding him into the ground as Piccolo lowers himself on the ground and Goku lays face down on the ground and the announcer begins counting.

"Don't try to fool me you worthless Monkey!" Goku said as Chi-Chi cries and trues runs beyond the entrance but Krillin and Tien grab her and pull her back.

"You monster don't you touch him, GOKU! GOKU! GOOOOOKUUUUUUU!" Chi-Chi yelled as Naomi covered her mouth.

"Calm the hell down! Goku tougher than that!" Naomi said as Goku stands up and he rips off the tattered shirt of his gi standing bear chested.

"No one will ever fall for my possum attack" Goku chuckles as does Piccolo, "this is fun."

"Are you finished with your bad acting so we can get back to the fight?" Piccolo said.

"What a matter Pickled Joe?" Goku said as Piccolo grunts.

"Do us all a favor and leave the One liners to me!" Piccolo said as Goku smiles.

"Well then stop talking and start fighting!" Goku said.

"As you wish!" Piccolo yelled as they charge at each other at supersonic speed as Goku kicks Piccolo in the face and Piccolo counters with a punch to the stomach as Goku flips back four feet and springs off the ring floor and then disappears and Piccolo searches around.

"Where is he?" Piccolo growled as Piccolo elbows Goku who hits the ring and crashes under with nothing but ruble covering up the small area.

"He's not there! Where is he?" Krillin asked as Piccolo search around.

"BLAST IT WHERE ARE YOU!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm right here!" Goku whispers as he kicks Piccolo in the head sending him back to the other side of the ring as Piccolo charges at Goku and his arm extend to the other side and grab Goku's arms and fling him around as Piccolo slams Goku onto the ground and Goku flips himself up and ties his arms together in mere seconds as he starts doing backflips on his arms and then Goku kicks Piccolo in the face with both feet.

Goku then slides under and uppercuts Piccolo sending him straight in the air as Goku sets up for a Kamehameha.

"KA-ME-HA-ME!" Goku yells as Piccolo steadies himself and charges his kai.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"HA!"

The two energy beams then clash with each other a Piccolo forces his arm down sending the Special Beam Cannon as Goku forces his Kamehameha up over powering Piccolo Special Beam Cannon.

Mai looks at the energy beams from the locker room and she runs out into the ring the left half of the crowd breaks in panic and Mai power jumps right into the energy fields.

"MAIIIIIIIII!" Piccolo yelled as her body becomes eradicated and the two kai attacks fad as Piccolo charges at Goku from behind and puts him in a wrestling hold as Goku slides out the hold ad kicks Piccolo in the face.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Goku asked.

"Funny coming from a lousy saiyan!" Piccolo growled as Goku smiles.

"Hey piss off you egg hacking Namek!" Reyoto yelled from the locker room as Goku and Piccolo charge at each other again as they power jump thirty feet in the air and they clash fists and feet.

Goku then slams Piccolo into the ground following him down as they fight and Piccolo lands on the ground and almost completely motionless in a pit of the ring rubble.

"Hey announcer guy start counting!" Goku yelled.

"Oh yeah, one...two...three...four..." the announcer counted as Goku turns to look at his friends thumb up "five...six...seven...eight...ni-'

Piccolo then quickly raises up sitting in the ruble and open his mouth catching Goku off guard and fires an Energy beam straight through Goku's shoulder as Goku screams and Chi-Chi screams.

"GOKU NOOOOOOOO!" Chi-Chi screamed as the other held her back as Piccolo laughs and jumps up in front of Goku as he wobbles as Piccolo sweeps his legs out from under him and Goku falls and continues to scream as Piccolo stomps on his shoulder as he laughs while he does it again and again as Piccolo then stomps on his right leg.

"Oops, damn my bad aiming I just broke your leg instead of stepping on your wound, please excuse me I'll try again!" Piccolo yelled as he stomps on Goku's left leg as he begins to hover and stops when he gets twenty feet in the air.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE KAKAROT!" Piccolo yelled as he charges his kai screaming as he then stands straight up and points both his arms at Goku "BAKURIKIMAHA!" an energy waves shoots out of his hands and heads straight for Goku.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET I HAVE ONE ARM! KA-ME-HA-ME- HA!" Goku yelled as he slams his hand down and is shot up by the Kamehameha as the waves shoots him up and he hits fifteen feet as he screams his final attack.

"Get him Goku!" Reyoto cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Naomi yelled.

"Go get him buddy!" Krillin yelled.

"Show him who boss kid!" Tien yelled.

"SUPER DRAGON FIST!" Goku yelled as Piccolo eyes widen as Goku breaks through Piccolo's attack and punches Piccolo in the stomach sending him twenty feet away as they both fall to the ground and they land on the ground hard and with his arm barely hanging out of the ring with the rest of his body in and Piccolo completely out of the ring as the announcer hops in the ring and looks at Goku and Piccolo covered around Ruble.

"Oh my you've won! CONTESTANT MA JUNIOR IS OUT OF THE RING! THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS INTERNATIONAL TENKAICHI BUDOKIA IS GOKU!" Everyone cheers going exstatic as Tien and the others runs in the ring right behind Chi-Chi.

"You did it you beat Piccolo!" Tien said.

"Yeah I know, hey Tien grab that senzu bean out of my pocket" Goku said as Tien grabs the bean.

"Now break it in half!" Tien looks puzzled and does as he's asked, "okay not put one half in my mouth."

"Your acting stranger than usual kid" Reyoto said as Tien does and Goku swallows it and a rush of energy goes through him and he gets up his wounds start to heal right before their eyes.

"Hand me the other half!" Goku said as Tien does and Goku yuns over to Piccolo and forces the bean in his mouth and rubs his throat so he swallows.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Reyoto yelled hitting Goku on the head.

"OW!" Goku said rubbing his head.

"ARE YOU MAD! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR GIVING HIM THAT!" Reyoto yelled.

"As Tien said these only grow two per ten years so I'm sharing the one he gave me with you Piccolo" Goku said as Piccolo collects his strength and gets up.

"Ughh... why did you do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Exactly what I want to know!" Reyoto growled.

"Because you're the only person who was able to help me test my limits! I'm not going to kill you because your just too much fun" Goku said as Reyoto resisted the urge to kill Goku as he punched a hole in the nearest stone wall and began punching more holes.

"DAMN! BAKA!" he yelled with each punch.

"No one has ever shown me that kind of compassion, for now I'll spare your life for now but there will be a day were I will destroy you Goku!" Piccolo growled as Goku smiles and Piccolo flies away.

"And I'll be there to give you the fight of your life!" Goku yelled.

-A few Months Later: Rebuilt Mystic Dragon Temple: Chi-Chi and Goku Wedding-

"And the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Kami said as Goku and Chi-Chi stand before Kami as they kiss and now officially married.

"Thanks for that one wish, it wouldn't be a right with out Master Roshi" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku for saving earth Gohan would be pleased!" Roshi said.

"Goku before you leave I have another gift for you!" Kami said.

"Really what is it!" Goku said Kami and the rest walk outside.

"Oh this out to be good" Reyoto said hatting wearing a white suite as Naomi held his hand.

Kami looks in the air and everyone looks at him puzzled.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Kami yelled as out of the clouds comes a Yellow one with mystical aura around it.

"Wow! This is the mystic cloud I thought all of them died out" Goku said.

"No, take it Goku and enjoy your honeymoon, all you have to do is say "Flying Nimbus" to summon it and tell it where to go!" Kami said.

Chi-Chi kisses Goku and Goku pulls her on the cloud.

"Congradulations Goku!" Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma the prize money will help your father company" Goku said.

"Conrgrads man, I couldn't see the story ending another way" Yamcha said.

"As Gohan would say, "the story never ends" enjoy your time at peace Goku" Roshi said.

"We will! You ready girls?" Chi-Chi said throwing her bouquet as Bulma tried to catch it as it lands in Naomi hands as she stares at it.

"What the hell does this Earth tradition mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means your next to get hitched" Tien said.

"Really?" Naomi said glancing at Reyoto as

Bulma and Yamcha kiss.

"They won't last long" Reyoto whispered to Krillin.

"Bye everybody! GO FLYING NIMBUS LET'S GO!" Goku said as everyone waves and says goodbye to Goku as they take off on the cloud.

-Back of temple-

Reyoto was putting on his scouter as he set up a private chat with his sister.

"Kora can you hear me?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes brother, oh I miss you when are your bringing the two Saiyans back it's been over two years" Kora said.

"That's the thing Kora I'm not coming back" Reyoto said.

"What?" Kora said.

"Come to Earth, I found us a real home Kora we won't have to be slaves to that bastard Frieza anymore" Reyoto said.

"But what about Frieza?" Kora asked.

"Once your hear I will create a single saying Earth blew up with us on it, he will never come looking for us" Reyoto said.

"...I will get back to you when I get permission to leave" Kora said.

"I'll be waiting Kora" Reyoto said hanging up but on Frieza ship Kora sat on the bed as she looked back at the sleeping topless Raditz in her bed and a fresh bite mark on her shoulder and his.

'I can't leave my mate behind, I will have to convince him somehow' Kora thought.

Meanwhile on Frieza private quarter the evil alien smiled wickedly as he approached a window looking out to space.

"So these dragon balls weren't just gibberish like Reyoto thought?" Frieza said finish listening to Reyoto entire journey from day one on the computer.

"I think very soon I shall send Raditz to confirm this and if it's correct well I think we shall be setting a course for Earth" Frieza said smiling evilly.

The End of Part one.

A.N. Don't worry guys Dragonball Reborn The Retold Story will come very soon after I finish my other projects so enjoy my other stories till then.


End file.
